


Loose Lips Have Sunk This Ship

by antisocialhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Drugs, Enemies to Lovers, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fighting, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hurt, Kissing, M/M, Partying, Smut, Swearing, Undisclosed Feelings, Virgin!Luke, and a lot of anger, asshole!michael, calming!Michael, coming of age au, experienced!michael, for everything, in a sexual way though, like friendship wise, lots of tension, main muke, more like fwb, nervous!Luke, no violence though. NONE, pressured drug use, senior week au, side cashton, there's going to be a lot of arguments, thigh fucking, thigh sex? is that a thing? i'm making it a thing, unrequited feelings, whoop there it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was funny how Luke found himself striving to impress Michael, doing anything to gain the older boys attention. It was pitiful and made his cheeks heat up, but shit, he just couldn't help himself.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Or the one where Luke's on Senior Week and Michael's doing everything Luke was told not to do, and somehow he finds himself tangled up with a boy that doesn't want commitment, just sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stelleshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleshine/gifts).



> Hi!
> 
> So, that's possibly the worst summary I've ever read/written in my life. *hangs head* Anyway, this is a senior week au ft Muke, with lots of snarky Michael and blushing Luke.
> 
> It's kind of openly based on my own senior week (there was sadly no Luke or Michael there) but the way it's written is going to be based off of my experiences.
> 
> There's going to be a lot of alcohol and drugs throughout this, and peer pressure. I do not, in any way, shape or form condone these things, but it's senior week and that's my only excuse.
> 
> Enough of my rambling,
> 
> Enjoy!

A duffle bag of crumpled up clothes sat on Luke’s plaid bedspread, open and half empty as he scurried around his room grabbing things he wasn’t sure if he’d need. He could hear Calum out front arguing with Ashton about how they’d never be able to reach the coolers for drinks if they were buried under loads of clothes and food.

He could picture Michael already in the car, probably playing on his phone with his earbuds in and his sneakers kicked off, pushed under the front seat where he’d leave them until they stopped at a gas station and he made his great escape into the mini-mart to snag some junk food they really didn’t need. Luke moved to window, huffing softly when he noticed the smudged fingerprints scattered along the glass from his friends sneaking him in and out in the middle of the night to skateboard in the park. He always sat on the rail beneath a light and watched them skate around, sometimes pulling at the chipping blue paint.

That was how Luke lived; watching.

He saw Ashton and Calum huddled at the trunk of the car, how Calum’s arms were crossed like he was angry and that Ashton’s red bandana was in his hand. The argument had probably escalated to the point of insults and soon they’d both be up in Luke’s room looking for support. He wondered why they never went to Michael for these issues but him. 

Luke threw in a few extra pairs of socks, probably his twentieth pair, and the black and blue flip flops still attached by the pricetag -Ashton had threatened to put him in the back with Michael if he tried bringing his worn out flip flops that looked like walked on wood, and Luke was  not  trying to sit next to the black haired boy with spiteful eyes and sour words. He could hear his mum talking, probably instructing Ashton and Calum to not let Luke drive or eat too much junk food before the two boys made their way into the house -still bickering.

“Are you ready?” Calum grunted, shoving at Ashton’s shoulder as he stood in Luke’s door frame. Luke shook his head, hanging a pair of sunglasses around his neck and opening his closet door.

“Quit it, you stupid fuck.” 

Luke sighed, knowing fully well he’d be dealing with this shit for the next two weeks, and while it was mainly banter with a hint of sexual tension here and there, Luke really wasn’t looking forward to the amount of time he’d be spending with Michael as these two argued. “Can I get shotgun?”

Ashton shook his head. “Cal already called it.”

He wasn’t surprised. Of course he’d get stuck next to Michael for the ride; probably have to listen to him whine a few times and try to put his legs across Luke’s lap too. He wanted to point out that Ashton had promised he wouldn’t have to sit with Michael but knew his argument was pointless and Calum would probably whine about how Michael would lay on top of him and they’d both get super hot, and Ashton would get all sympathetic and do his stupid pouty eyes because he didn’t want to upset Calum. It was like dealing with five year olds and Luke wanted to rip his hair out. So he nodded and zipped his duffle bag shut, doing a last minute sweep of his room to make sure he’d grabbed everything he’d need.

Ashton and Calum were giggling, leaning on each other almost for support, and Luke rolled his eyes, moving past them. He wasn’t sure he was going to make it.

  
~~~

Michael grunted when Luke slid into the back seat, eyes flickering over to the blonde boy before going back to his phone. He pulled his legs up, sitting cross legged, his knee almost against Luke’s thigh. Luke couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Michael in shorts let alone worn denim ones like he’d teased Ashton about when they’d first met, and while Luke knew that Michael probably liked them, he also knew that jean’s were uncomfortable to sit in and that Michael’s legs would end up on his lap soon.

Luke pulled out his phone as Ashton started the car, listening to the sound of heavy bass fill the enclosed space. He knew it was one of Calum’s CD’s because of the bass intro and how Ashton reached over automatically to turn the volume down. Luke could almost hear Ashton gritting his teeth as Calum shouted ‘hey!’ and reached for the dial.

“We are not listening to this monotone shit the whole ride.” Ashton said, smacking at Calum’s hand. “We haven’t even left yet and you’re already a pain in my ass.”

Calum huffed, slumping down in his seat angrily. 

Michael leaned forward, one of his earbuds dangling around his neck and down the front of his shirt. He patted Calum’s shoulder softly, eyes fluttering softly like he was struggling to keep them open. “s’ok, I brought my speaker. You can blast your bass-y crap in the house.”

Luke scratched at his chin as Michael leaned back, sinking into the seat. Michael was  always sweet to Calum, probably because of the years of friendship between them, but still it was annoying to watch them mess around like brothers and then receive dirty glares from Michael when he tried to hold a conversation.

“You mind?” Luke looked over at Michael. The boy had stretched his legs out, his socked feet hidden beneath the front seat. It was the first thing Michael had said to him that morning, and the fact that it hadn’t been something obnoxious or rude left Luke mumbling out a questioning “no?”

“No you don’t mind or no I can’t.” Michael huffed, sliding legs onto Luke’s lap, clearly uninterested in his answer.

Ashton and Calum were talking animately in the front, neither paying attention to Luke’s dazed expression or Michaels indifference. Michael pressed his feet against the door paneling, stretching out the soft white fabric as he extended his toes. Luke could feel Michael’s calve muscles tighten as he stretched, feel the slight pressure of his legs on his thighs, the curves of his heels pressing into Luke's left thigh, the way he sighed, leaning back against the other door, a red sweatshirt bunched up as a makeshift pillow.

Luke grumbled, looking out the window as they backed out of the driveway. He could see his parents waving, and his niece playing in the grass with some toys. Michael’s ankle pressed into his stomach slightly and Luke looked over at him. He was playing around on his phone, one earbud in his ear and the other on his chest. Luke rested his arms on Michael's legs, silently waiting for the older boy to snap at him to get off.

“Pass me a water, would you?” Ashton asked, breaking into Luke’s thoughts.

Luke turned slightly, pulling the turquoise cooler open and grabbing a frozen bottle of water. He passed it to Ashton, smiling softly when a condensation rolled down the bottle and dripped onto Michael’s bare leg.

The older boy grumbled softly, jamming  his foot into Luke’s stomach. “Fuck you, that’s cold”

“I didn’t mean to-” Luke started only to have Calum cut him off.

  
“Can you stop being a dick for one minute, Mike? It’s just water.” Calum snapped, turning in his seat to glare at the green-eyed boy.

It wasn’t often that Calum said anything to Michael’s behaviour and attitude, and Luke figured Calum had dealt with enough of Michael's bull on the way over and was finally going to lay into him.

Michael gritted his teeth, eyes narrowed as he glared back at Calum. He looked ready to make a smart remark, one that would probably result in the two of them bickering for a majority of the car ride and then cuddling on the couch later on that night.

He kept quiet though, slumping against his makeshift pillow with a huff, and Luke let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding in.

~~~

The window was hot against his forehead, probably leaving a red mark on his pale skin that he’d end up having to put aloe on. Calum was telling a story and Michael kept chiming, their previous argument pushed behind them.

His eyes flicker up to the rearview mirror, catching Ashtons. The older boy smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

“Wait, wait.” Michael laughed, looking over at Luke. “I have the best story ever.”

Luke’s chest tightened as Michael shot him a smirk, eyes dancing. There were far too many stories that would leave Luke red cheeked and close to tears that Michael held against him.

“At graduation..” Michael licked his lips, turning to look at the back of Calum's head.

It was all Luke could do to keep breathing. Michael  couldn’t seriously tell them, no, he couldn’t. It had been a mistake and an embarrassment enough, he knew that. He’d seen the bright flush on Luke's neck and heard him stutter out an apology. He couldn't bring it up again.

Luke stared down at his hands, twisting them uncomfortably.

“Sarah Berker tried to kiss Luke.” Michael’s eyebrow twitched.

Calum laughed. “Dude, she’s hot.”   
  


“I don’t think Luke swings for that team.” Michael replied.

Luke cocked an eyebrow. “No shit. Late to the party much?”

It wasn’t a secret; hadn’t been for at least a year now, not that Michael payed much attention obviously. He bit his lip as Michael turned to look at him, keeping his expression indifferent.

Michael hummed softly.

~~~

“Just because we both like guys doesn’t mean i’m into you.” Michael cornered Luke in the minimart, a bag of chips in his grasp. He was close, probably closer than at graduation when Luke had stumbled into him and gave him a hug.

Luke nodded, fiddling with the pocket of his shorts.

“It does explain graduation though.” Michael said.

“Please don’t bring that up.” Luke whined, grabbing Michael’s wrist. 

Michael shook his hand off, eyebrows knit. “Don’t touch me.” He walked away, grabbing another bag of chips off of a shelf and bringing them to the front.

Luke sighed. He wasn’t looking forward to a week of dealing with Michael bringing up the incident. It wasn’t even that big of a deal , Luke thought. It wasn’t like he’d made a move per say, more along the lines of pecked the older boy on the cheek and said they should hang out sometime. 

He made his way to the front of the store, pulling a bag of pretzels from the shelf and tossing it on the counter. He paid, giving the cashier a faint smile as he walked outside.

Ashton was leaning on the trunk of the car, arms crossed and sunglasses on. He looked to be talking to Calum who was still inside, arm resting on the door.

“You good?” Ashton asked as Luke brushed by, high-fiving Calum’s outstretched hand.

Luke nodded, slipping into the car. Michael was in the driver's seat, feet pressed up on the dash. He looked at Luke in the rearview mirror. “You ever kiss a girl?”

Calum scoffed, turning to look at the blonde. “You should’ve seen him freshman year at Danica’s homecoming party.”

“Shut up.” Luke hissed, opening the pretzels. He offered them to Calum who shook his head. “You know I’m bad at saying no.”

Ashton opened the driver's door. “Get in the back.”

“I wanna drive.” Michael pouted, pushing at Ashton’s hands. He slid out of the car, opened the back door and shoved Luke over. “Pass me that sweatshirt.”

Luke handed him the crumpled red fabric, frowning when Michael dropped it on his lap, his head falling on it moments later. 

“Don’t get a boner.” Michael yawned.

Luke seethed silently. “No promises. You just turn me on so much, I might not be able to control myself.”

He looked out the window, ignoring the feel of Michael’s stare. It wasn’t often that Michael didn’t have a smart ass remark and Luke treasured those few times, this one included.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up!
> 
> Pretty much a filler chapter as we need to build up to the good stuff ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Michael’s hand was curled against Luke’s thigh, his face pressed into his stomach.

Luke had tried for so long to push Michael into a sitting position only to have Michael groan and roll even closer into him. Ashton and Calum had laughed, both finding Luke’s numb lap and drooled on shorts hilarious.

“Get up.” Luke hissed. He’d been trying for the past twenty minutes to get Michael to wake up. They’d been parked in front of house for a good half hour, and both Ashton and Calum had started unloading the car.

Luke had seen the cases of beer Calum had tried so hard to block Luke’s vision from, and the paper bag Ashton had carried in on top of a cooler.

“Michael.” Luke tried again. debating on pulling his ear. “Get off of me.”

Michael let out a pitiful sound. “Shut the fuck up.”

Luke groaned. He wiggled around beneath Michael’s head and opened the door. “Cal!”

“Stop.” Michael whined. He pinched Luke’s thigh, sitting up slowly. “I’ll kill your family.”

Luke watched as Michael yawned, rubbing at his eyes quickly. He unbuckled his seatbelt and slid out of the car.

The house was at least three stories and had a garage beneath it. It was grey and white, and had a huge deck on the second level. Luke wondered if they had a view of the ocean.

“You gonna bring anything up or just gawk?” Ashton teased coming down the stairs. He had a bounce to his step that made Luke want to laugh.

Luke stuck his tongue out. “Gawk, if that’s good with you.” He laughed when Ashton punched his arm gently.

“Wake up the beast first.”

“You wake him.” Luke said, glancing back at Michael. The boy was sprawled out on the seat, his arm hanging over the side, hand resting on the floor. “I just crawled out from beneath him, I’m not looking for another round of ‘Smother Luke’.”

Ashton laughed. “Sounds like you found yourself a cuddle buddy.”

Luke grumbled beneath his breath. The last thing he wanted to do was cuddle with Michael, especially if the older boy was holding graduation over his head. He shot Ashton a look, an eyebrow raised in question. “What do you want me to bring up?”

~~~

Calum had ordered Luke into the living room to set up their gaming units as he made lunch.

“Can you handle that?” Calum asked, rummaging through the freshly stocked fridge. He turned to Luke, an inquisitive look on his face.

Luke frowned “Of course I can.”

It wasn’t that big of a job. Nothing like what Ashton and Michael were doing, and the fact that Calum doubted his ability to plug in a few cords and arrange the games was almost insulting.

The gaming units sat by the back door, wires messily thrown and wrapped around each of the modems.

Luke nearly groaned. “Are you people responsible with anything?”

“Not really, no.” Calum laughed watching Luke struggle with wires. “You’re fine.”

He shook his head, starting to untangle one of the blue cords. “Where the hell does this even go? I think this is a phone cord.”

“Really?” Calum questioned, wiping his hands on a dishrag and walking over. He picked up the wire, snorting. “Of course. Leave it to Michael to bring the wrong stuff.”

“Should I leave this alone then?” Luke asked, pushing the system out of his way.

Calum sighed, shaking his head. “No, just set it all up the best you can and Michael will do the rest.”

Luke nodded, pulling it back towards him. He worked for a good twenty minutes on the systems before Calum announced lunch was ready and sent Luke outside to find the other two.

“Ash?” Luke called, pushing the glass door open and stepping out in the humid air.

The sun was hot on his face and Luke found himself shielding his eyes and squinting. He could see Michael and Ashton by the cabaña, both holding beers and talking quietly.

"Lunch is ready." He called, not bothering to walk any closer. 

Ashton glanced up, a smile on his face. "Alright, cool. Thanks Luke."

He nodded almost to himself as Michael turned to look at him, pierced brow raised. He studied Luke for a moment, eyes sliding along the blondes frame before catching on his face. His lips pulled up in an almost snarl and he turned back to Ashton, continuing on with talking. 

Luke sighed, opening the back door and slipping through into the cool air conditioning. He heard Calum's fingers tapping along the countertop and the soft countdown of the microwave as he moved past the kitchen and into the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

Somehow he'd claimed a decent room. It was fairly large and overlooked the pool. His bags were on his bed, unopened and waiting almost patiently. He wasn't sure how long he'd have to unpack later and wondered if he'd end up living out of his bags for the next two weeks. He hoped not; his clothes would end up everywhere. 

Luke backed out of the room and made his way to the kitchen, flopping down on a barstool as Ashton and Michael came in through the back laughing. They each had a second beer bottle in hand which they placed on the counter. Ashton nudged his towards Luke who shook his head, grabbing the water glass Calum had sat in front of him.

"Thanks." He raised the glass to his lips, taking a sip.

Ashton shook his head. "You sure?"

Luke nodded slowly, glancing at Calum as the older boy popped the lid off and took a gulp, smiling at Michael. 

"Thanks, man. I needed this." Calum said, hip checking Michael softly. "Speaking of need. You need to set up your shit because Luke and I have absolutely no idea how it works."

It wasn’t that Luke didn’t want the beer, more so that one would turn into two and so on until he was a bumbling mess spilling confessions his friends  did not need to hear, and probably passing out on the couch around nine. Not that any of that had happened before, but it had to his brothers, and he really wasn’t looking for trouble.

Luke bit his lower lip, sliding his fingertips along the side of his water glass, smearing condensation from the rim down. 

“Ever had one?” Michael leaned against a counter, nursing his own beer slowly. His pierced brow was quirked up in question.

Luke shrugged, “Only at family parties.”

“Of course,” Michael scoffed, placing his bottle down. He grabbed Luke’s, pushing it towards the blonde. “The next two weeks are nonstop family parties, so drink up.”

He unscrewed the lid, dropping it on the floor. Luke looked at the bottle hesitantly before glancing at Calum and Ashton. They were watching him carefully. Ashton’s hand was tight around his bottle, knuckles almost white, and Calum was behind him slightly looking almost unsure.

“Don’t push him, Mike.” Calum said. His chocolate brown eyes were soft, taking in Luke's weary expression and Michael’s hard, expectant one.

“I’m not pushing him.” Michael snapped. “He needs to let go some, it’s fucking senior week.”

Luke sighed softly, reaching for the bottle.

“You don’t have to, Luke.” Ashton said.

Michael stared at him, waiting. 

Luke couldn’t help but grab the cold bottle and raise it to his lips. It was cold, and had a sharp bite to it that made him want to cringe. But Michael had a gleam in his eyes that made Luke want to drink the whole bottle just to see the almost proud look on his face, like he’d finally broken through Luke’s well behaved exterior.

And Luke really didn’t mind too much.   
  
~~~

Michael was on top of Calum on the couch, face buried in the younger boys throat. Calum’s fingers were working their way through Michael’s soft hair, probably massaging his scalp, and his other hand on the older boys hip.

There was a basketball game on and the volume was almost on mute. Ashton had scurried off to his room to call his mum after turning the game on, shooting Calum a glare and telling Luke to relax. So the blonde curled up on the loveseat, and watched Calum baby Michael.

“Do you like basketball?” Luke asked.

Calum shook his head “No, I’m more of a footy kind of guy.” He shrugged, twisting Michael’s hair around. “But, I mean, it’s cool too.”

Luke smiled. “No it’s not. It sucks”

He grabbed at the remote situated on the coffee table and began to flip through the channels.

“Listen,” Calum started, voice low. “I’m sorry about Michael earlier. He shouldn’t have pushed you to drink if you didn’t want to.”

Luke nodded. “It’s okay. It’s just a beer.”

Calum gave a weak smile that made Luke clench his hands together tightly, and his stomach twist up uncomfortably.

~~~

The sun was hot beating down on Luke’s face as he sat with his feet in the pool, listening to the sound of cars driving by and the wind rustling through the grass.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked, stepping outside. He shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness, lips turned down slightly. He made his way over to Luke, standing next to him, enough so Luke was in his shadow and able to look up at him with ease.

He shrugged, swishing his feet around. “Just sitting.”

“Thinking of ways to be even more lame?” Came Michael’s snarky reply.

Luke sighed, looking down. “Did you come out here to mock me or is there a reason you’re here?”

Michael stared at him, eyes narrowed slightly. “Suck a dick.”

“Alright.” Luke scoffed, rolling his eyes. “That it?”

He splashed his feet, watching the water bead up on the cement near Michael’s feet.

“Yep.” Michael ruffled his hand through Luke’s hair before going back into the house, slamming the sliding door shut behind him.

Luke combed at his hair, trying his best to sort out the flyaway strands Michael had caused. He stood up, watching water roll down his legs and darken the pebbled cement.

“Your nose is red.” Calum said from his perch on one of the bar stools around the island as Luke came in, making his way to the fridge

Luke felt his nose, the warmth radiating from his skin. He’d forgotten to put sunscreen on, and realised he’d be regretting it all tomorrow morning when his nose began peeling.

“I have some aloe in my toiletries.” Ashton said, coming out of the laundry room. “You can go get it if you want.”

Luke nodded, thanking the older boy. He kicked his flip flops out of the doorway as he made his way to the bathroom, looking for Ashtons bag.

“Jesus Christ, Luke. What the fuck are you doing?”

Luke jumped, almost emptying the toiletry bag he had just latched on to on the floor. Michael stood in the doorway, clothes bunched in his hand and his shirt off. His shorts hung low on his hips, showing the soft, pale skin of his waist. “I- I was- I need aloe.” He stuttered out, cheeks colouring slightly.

Michael snickered, holding his clothes tighter. “You fucking moron.”

“Can you stop?” Luke stood up, aloe forgotten. His shoulders were slumped despite his steely voice. “You scared the shit out of me, can you not insult me a moment later?”

“Sorry, princess. Don’t need to get your knickers in a twist.”

Luke raised an eyebrow, pushing past Michael. He could feel the older boys warm skin on his arm, and almost jerked away from his touch, eyes narrowed angrily. “You’re such an ass.”

Michael smiled, flipping on the light. “Oh yeah, talk dirty to me.” He shut the door in Luke’s face, ignoring the blondes stuttering anger and weak voice.

It was times like these where Luke wondered how Michael had any friends at all. He was rude and snarky, and he never took into consideration the other person's feelings. It made Luke’s blood boil and he wanted to bang on the door until Michael opened, and yell at him until some sort of freaking understanding was reached. 

“Can you at least give me the aloe?” Luke said instead. He rubbed his hand through his hair, mussing it up.

The door opened and a bottle of green looking jelly was thrown out, nearly hitting Luke’s thigh.

He decided he was lucky Michael hadn’t thrown it at his face, as he picked the plastic bottle up off of the floor. He murmured out a soft ‘thank you’ before stumbling back to his room and closing the door.

Some battles he just couldn’t win.

****  
~~~   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, filler chapter.
> 
> I'm going to try and make every chapter at least 2,000 words and I'm hoping for this to be at least 12 chapters, if not more.
> 
> It's going to start to pick up soon, too. 
> 
> Reader Discretion advised for the rest of the book probably.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, so don't forget to leave some :) Kudos if you enjoyed and what not.
> 
> Don't forget you can send me prompts on @/antisociahood.tumblr.com  
>  (I'm also still unable to link in notes, so if anyone knows how hmu bc I'm failing miserably)
> 
> Have a wonderful week,
> 
> See you soon,
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kind of forgot this story, but I received some messages and comments about it, so I'm going to try and continue. 
> 
> It's a filler chapter, kinda lame (really lame actually) but I hope everyone enjoys!

“Are you not gonna shower?” Ashton asks, flopping down on the couch beside Luke. He grabs the remote and flips through the channels. 

Luke looks up from his book. “Probably later, why?” He closes the book, placing on the armrest and looking at the TV. The channels fly by quickly and Luke has to wonder if Ashton is mindlessly flipping through or knows what he’s looking for.

“Well we’re going to a party in a bit.” Ashton glances over at Luke, eyes carefully taking in the blondes expression. “You might want to freshen up.”

And oh, Luke kicks his heels back, knocking into the base of the couch. He hadn’t planned on partying much less leaving the house albeit to go to the beach.

“Do I have to go?” Luke asks. 

Ashton shrugs. “It’s up to you.”

Luke bites his lower lip, eyebrows furrowing. 

“You have to go.” Calum says, coming from the kitchen. He has a red solo cup in hand that Ashton narrows his eyes at. Calum tips it over, showing the contents to Ashton. “It’s just lemonade.”

“I don’t know.” Luke sits up. He scratches the back of his neck. “I’ve never been to a party before.”

Calum beams. “Don’t worry, it’s not a big deal. Go get a shower and tell Mike to hurry up.”

Luke holds in a groan. He’d rather not talk to Michael right now; the older boy had been shooting nasty glares all day. He stands up, stretching his sleepy limbs and moves towards the stairs, taking them two at a time. He pauses outside of Michael's door, giving the white wood a tentative knock.

“Yeah?” Comes Michael’s voice, soft and calm. He opens the door, eyes narrowing when he see’s Luke. “What?”

“Calum says to hurry up.” Luke states turning to leave. 

Michael’s hand lands on his shoulder, pulling him back. “What’s up with your face?” He brushes his knuckles across Luke’s cheek, eyebrows knitted. “Did someone hit you?”

Luke pulls away, pushing the older boys hands away. “I was leaning on my hand.” 

Michael cocks his head, face relaxing. It makes Luke’s stomach queasy, seeing Michael act all caring. Doesn’t really feel right, makes his palms sweaty and he feels a little anxious. He can’t get away from the older boy fast enough, ignoring Michael’s final words and only catching the snarky end.

~~~

He hadn’t drank that much, mainly watered down his drinks with ice cubes and soda’s, but somehow had found his way in the middle of the living room in a house a few blocks from his own with a fresh drink in his hand and a boy holding his hips tightly.

“How’s your drink?” The guy, James, asked. He breathed on Luke’s neck softly creating goosebumps and leaving Luke tipping his head to the side

“Kinda strong.” Luke replied peering into the red cup. He’d taken a few sips and cringed at the bitter taste.

James laughed. “You want a soda or something instead?”

“Yeah.” Luke nodded. He felt James push him forward slightly, angling them towards the kitchen. The other boy’s hands were ever still tight on Luke’s hips, soft but noticeable. He led them to the kitchen and over to the table.

Calum and Michael were standing by the backdoor talking. Luke smiled at them, noting Calum’s returning smile and Michael’s scowl.

“Coke good?”

Luke nodded, “Yeah, thanks.” He placed his drink on the table, grabbing at the soda James had pulled from the fridge and cracked it open. He can’t help but glance up at his roommates; Calum was rubbing his neck almost thoughtfully and Michael looked like someone took a shit in his cereal.

“You know them?” James’ hands brush Luke’s hips softly. He’s close, could probably nuzzle into Luke’s neck without really moving much.

“Yeah.” Luke nods again, glances at his new friend. “We’re staying together this week.”

James hums, touches Luke’s side, smiles wildly. “Brunette’s cute.”

“He’s straight.” Luke replies awkwardly. He doesn’t like the way James is looking at Calum, almost stripping him where he stands. Calum’s oblivious, always is to this sort of attention and Luke feels a little bit better. He doesn’t like though, when Michael catches his eyes, narrowing his own in an almost threatening way.

Of course Michael would catch him staring at Calum, probably thinks Luke’s into him or something, which would ultimately leave the older boy grouchy and clingy to the brunette whenever Luke was around, more so than usual at least. Luke wants to speak up, say it’s not him but James, he’s interested in Calum, not the other way around, but instead he keeps quiet, let’s James pull him back into the living room. 

James leads him over to an empty couch, pulls him down onto the overstuffed cushions and almost melts into his side. He pets Luke’s cheek softly, runs his fingers along the blondes jaw bone slowly. “Do y’wanna hook up?”

And oh, Luke hadn’t been expecting that. He shrugged, tried to brush the question off as a careless whatever and finish his soda. James stroked his hand through Luke’s hair, scratched his scalp softly, drawing the blondes attention to him fully. 

“You like that, huh?” He tugged the soft blonde hairs and Luke let out a soft gasp.

His eyes were wide and his hands were shaking as he nodded, surged forward slightly. He bit his bottom lip, tried to hold his breath steady as James played with his hair. 

“Luke.” James breathed his name out softly, leaning in and pressing his lips to the blondes. His lips are soft and warm, a little chapped too but Luke doesn’t mind. He tastes like alcohol and mint, probably like mint schnapps. His hands push under Luke’s shirt and plaster themselves to his hips, fingers pushing into his skin and dragging him closer.

He liked kissing boys, like how they were more touchy, wanted more and gave it all much quicker. He liked running his hands through their hair, liked the stubble on their faces and the scent of cologne that would surround them. 

“For Christ’s sake, Luke.”

The blonde hummed, let James lick into his mouth, nearly crawling onto his lap. He could hear the music and the people, knew his friends would probably see and have some sort of smart remark because he didn’t make out with just anyone.

“Alright, c’mon Luke, time to go.” It’s Ashton’s hand on his shoulder that pulls him back slightly, leaves him breathless and starry eyed. The curly haired boy is smiling, trying to hold it back and failing miserably. He smiles at James, says they have to leave because Calum’s been trying to climb on the table and dance.

Luke doesn’t remember what James whispers in his ear, but he’s sure it’s dirty with the cocky grin on the older boys lips as Luke turns, following Ashton through the throng of people.

“Hey.” James grabs his hand. “I’ll see you around, yeah?”  
Luke nods, trying not to blush when James winks at him. Ashton’s tugging at his arm, impatient and angsty.

“Michael took him back to the house, but I didn’t want to leave without you.” Ashton shoots Luke a knowing smile. “God knows what could’ve happened.”

He’s right, Luke knows this. Knows he wouldn’t have stopped James’ advances and didn’t really want to. He was up for anything really. 

Ashton teases him as they walk home, let’s Luke gush over James like a fifteen year old and punches his arm teasingly, “Don’t get pregnant, I don’t want to have to explain that to your mum.”

Calum’s on the porch upstairs laying on the couch. There’s a bottle of water next to him and a cigarette in his hand. Ashton sighs, climbing the stairs, muttering about the brunette slowly killing himself.

The house is cool compared to the sticky night air, Luke muses as he shuts the door and locks it. Michael’s standing in the kitchen, looks at Luke and raises his eyebrows.

“Surprised you didn’t bring your toy home.”

Luke blinks. “He’s not a toy.”

Michael hums, shaking his head. He looks almost disgusted, nostrils flared out and eyes narrowed slightly. He says nothing, though. Instead, brushing by Luke to the porch where Ashton’s sitting, Calum halfway curled up on his lap.

The feeling of not fitting in stirs in Luke’s stomach, nestles deep in his bones and leaves him achy and tired. He goes to his room, flops down on the bed and stares out the window, thinks about calling his mum but decides against it. He’s a little tipsy and one wrong word would have her in the car driving down. He settles for a text before shutting his phone off. 

The house is quiet for a bit, leaves Luke time to run away into his thoughts. He gets a shower, tries not to leave puddles of water everywhere and fails miserably. He can’t seem to wash off the achy feel clinging to him, can’t brush it from his teeth or rub it away with a towel.

Calum’s in his room when Luke goes by. He’s laying on his bed, one leg hanging off and an arm over his face. “Hey you.” He sounds groggy, lifting his arm to look at Luke. “Heard you had a good night.”

Luke chews his bottom lip nodding. 

“Rate.”  
Luke shrugs, knows his cheeks are heating up. “Maybe a seven or eight.”

Calum nods, smiling. “Well if you need anything, let me know.”

“Dude.” Luke laughs, shaking his head. Calum pats his bed, shifting over to make room for Luke.

The blonde curls into Calum’s side, breaths in his scent. He smells like home, familiarity. Calum pets Luke’s hair softly. 

“Do you feel better?” Luke asks softly. “I mean, like you don’t feel like dancing on tables anymore, right?”

“What?” Calum questions, pulling back slightly to look at him. “I wasn’t dancing on any tables?”

Luke hums in response, eyebrows knit in confusion. “Ashton said-”

“Michael left all pissy so I followed him out.” Calum cuts him off, curling back into Luke. “I think Michael was texting him, but like I don’t know.”

Luke chews on his bottom lip. His mind was spinning slowly, aching and swirly. He wasn’t in the mood to start thinking or asking questions, instead humming softly and allowing his eyes to fall shut.

“If you fall asleep, you’re staying.” Calum said softly.

Luke hummed again in agreement, let Calum continue to play with his hair until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super slow, eh?
> 
> I'm creating unnecessary drama and I love it!
> 
> Please leave some feedback, I live for it.
> 
> I'm hoping to have chapter 4 up in a few day (maybe a week or two)
> 
> Have a lovely week,
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know if there are words for this chapter, it's slow (they're all slow so far) but I'm really trying to build it up. I feel like talking about the story too much will ruin it all for you guys, but like idk I just wanna dissect each chapter for you. I won't though, gotta be strong.
> 
> Enjoy!

Calum drags Luke from his bed when the sun hasn't yet filtered into the sky and heavy darkness still clings to the clouds. He shoves a mug of coffee into the blondes hands, thick aroma wrapping around his senses and forcing him awake.

 "Why did you wake me up?" Luke asks, shuffling into the kitchen after Calum. He's in shorts and a baggy t-shirt, probably one of his older brothers, and barefoot. The wooden flooring is cool against his feet and he scribbles a mental note to wear flip flops in the morning.

 Calum busies himself with the coffee pot. He's far too awake for someone up before the sun, and Luke's quick to leave that remark for the older boy. Calum laughs, a soft smooth sound. "If you sleep with me, you workout with me."

"Workout?" Luke questions as if its a foreign word. He shakes his head, sips at the steaming mug. "I don't-"

Calum cuts him off. "We'll only run today, preferably on the beach."

There's no if, ands or buts, Calum's already turned to look out the back sliding door at the pool. Luke shuffles around the kitchen, rubbing at his bleary, sleep encrusted eyes and sets the coffee mug down before flopping down in one of the chairs. He gives himself five minutes, at most, before he'll peel himself from the wooden chair and stumble back to his room to dress.

The sun's begun peeking up from behind the shade of houses and horizon blurred out with the waves crashing in from the ocean. Luke moves to his room slowly, eyes fixated on his neatly made bed and the sudden urge he feels to fall face first onto it. He knows Calum will drag him off if he catches him and decides he isn't about face planting onto the carpeted floor. He pulls off his pajamas, feels the cool air brush his skin and knock goosebumps across his flesh before he pulls on a fresh pair of shorts and a tank top, running a hand through his wildly strewn hair before picking up his sneakers from where they've been pushed partially under his bed and unlacing them to pull them on.

"Socks." Comes Ashton's sleepy voice. He's perched against the doorframe, blinking slowly and holding in a yawn. He smiles. "Calum tricked you into a run?"

Luke nods, giving a huff of defeat. He packed enough socks to last him three weeks yet he couldn't find it in himself to pull them on before he went running. _Overly tired,_ that would be his excuse and maybe a little loopy from his adventures last night with James. He pulls open a drawer, rifles through for a pair of socks and tosses them on the floor beside his abandoned sneakers. Ashton steps into the room, pets Luke's head, gently pushing some of his messy hair into place and scratching the blonde's scalp when he leans into the touch.

"C'mon," Ashton noogies Luke's head. "Cal will throw a fit if you take too long."

~~~

Running in sand is _not at all_ like it seems to be in movies. There's no balance, no time to correct a misstep before you launch into the quickly heating up grains, and it's like fucking quicksand, pulling you down and making you stumble.

Luke's laying in the sand, arm slung over his face, downright miserable. Hes at least ten yards behind Calum and can't figure for the life of him how the older boy seems to glide over the sand like cement. It's unreal and Luke wants to scream, flop down on the hot mess and roast alive. He's panting, completely wrecked and his hair is dangling in his face, the cute sleepy fringe Ashton had been playing with earlier that morning is soaked with sweat and possible tears that leave it matted to his cheeks and forehead. The whole idea of running in the morning itself is a torturous subject, but adding the beach to the equation will most definitely leave Luke scarred for the next few years when he ventures out with his family for a beach day.

"I don't know whether to pity you or laugh." Calum remarks. He's jogged back, is now jumping in place and swinging his arms back and forth, and is clearly set on the idea of teasing Luke until he pries himself off of the hot sand and wipes the grainy mess from his sticky body. Luke grumbles, sits on the idea of swinging an arm out into Calum's leg and knocking him to the sand but quickly pushes it back knowing he'd end up on top of Luke and they'd both be hot, sand covered, sticky boy messes with aching body parts and nasty bruises.

"Just leave me here to die."

Calum tuts, nudges Luke's arm with the toe of his sneaker. "Don't die, your mother would _kill_ me." He sighs when Luke lets out a huff of air but doesn't make a move to sit up, and flops down on the sand beside him. "C'mon it's not even a long run." His words alone are enough to have Luke swinging his arm up to smack at the older boy's leg, eyes squinted harshly against the sun. "Fine," Calum huffs, pushing Luke's arm away. "Tell me about last night."

There's a break of silence, Luke dropping his arm back over his eyes. He breaths out loudly, squirms a bit and tries to hide the smile that takes over his lips. It's bittersweet, he's not sure why, but it is. "I'm not really sure how we started talking, he was kind of just there."

"Details." Calum pushes, nudging Luke's arm.

"He wasn't as tall as me-"

Calum laughs dryly. "No one ever is."

Luke raises his arm, eyebrow going as well and Calum bows his head in meek apology. "Anyway, his hands were huge, like we started dancing and his hands swallowed my sides, and they were soft." Luke smiles, thinking back to how soft James had been in general. "He had really pretty eyes too, like I felt like I could fall into them and drown, and like I'd be so okay with that. And he didn't push alcohol on me-" Luke breaks off, eyes shooting to meet Calums.

The older boy was frowning, shook his head. "That wasn't right of Michael, I'm really-"

"It's fine." Luke cuts him off, deterring off topic. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Calum hums, shakes his head again but stays quiet so Luke continues on. "You saw us in the kitchen." He thinks back to James comment about Calum _'brunettes cute'_ , it's etched in Luke's mind, reels in a soft jealousy he hadn't noticed at the time. It's petty, to think Calum would go after James if he was even interested, the prospect of someone who'd taken even a remote interest in Luke suddenly ditching him for someone else, a friend of all people. He knew Calum wouldn't go for it, but still the thought was there. "He's really nice, and like we were on the couch kissing, and god, Cal, his lips."

"You're disgusting," Calum laughs, pushing at Luke's side. The blonde lets out a squeal, rolling away slightly. "I don't want to hear about your make out sessions with lover boy."

It's Luke's turn to laugh, he shakes his head, rolls back over towards Calum, not pleased with the heated sand he'd rolled onto. He smiled fondly up at Calum until the older boy ruffled his and stood up, kicking up sand. He hold's his hand down for Luke and the blonde huffs before taking his grip and pulling himself up.

"Let's go. I'm hungry." Luke nods at Calum's words, hopes they won't be running home until the older boy takes off, leaving Luke far behind.

~~~

They're laughing, shoving each other out of the way to get inside the air conditioned house first. Calum tumbles through the door, palm flat against Luke's cheek. "Get away from me," He giggles, nearly tripping over a shoelace. Luke hums, closes the door behind them and jumps on Calum's back. "Ugh!"

Ashton's standing in the kitchen, eyebrows raised and a soft smile playing on his lips. "You're sunburned." He raises a glass of orange juice to his lips. Luke frowns, pushes off of Calum's back slightly to peer at his shoulders. Sure enough, his pale peachy skin is red, freckled too underneath the heated skin. Just what he needs, burned shoulders to go along with his already burned nose, he hopes they don't peel, that's awful.

"Is Mike up?" Calum asks. He's wrapped his hands around Luke's thighs tightly, and takes a step forward.

Ashton shakes his head, "Not that I've heard or seen." He looks at the stairs. "Luke, wake him up?"

The blonde raises his eyebrows, tightens his hands around Calum's neck and shakes his head. "Hell no, he'll rip me to shreds." Ashton gives him a tired huff. "He's a ball of cuddles in the morning, please?"

Which explains how Luke found himself pulled halfway under the soft linen sheets of Michaels bed with the older boys arms wrapped around his waist and his nose buried in Luke's throat, breathing out soft huffs of hot air. He'd almost purred when Luke's palm had touched his arm, brushed the skin ever so softly and whispered " _Michael?"_ only to deaf, sleeping ears. It's hot and uncomfortable, Michael's almost rolled on top of him and he's wearing a pair of boxers, that's it. Luke doesn't like the small sounds he's making or the way he seems to nuzzle up into the crook of Luke's throat, brushing his nose over the soft, sensitive skin repeatedly almost breathing in his scent.

"Michael." He tries again to no avail. "Michael, please wake up. You're really hot."

It starts as a low humming sound and ends in a bleary eyed, blink Michael Clifford yawning out "I know," and biting Luke's shoulder softly. "Why are you in here?" He's mouthing at Luke's shoulder blade now, cautious but sloppy. "Hmm?"

"They told me to wake you up." It's soft, and Michael hums in response.

"So you decided crawling in bed with me would do the trick?" Michael yawns again, arms still tight around Luke's waist. It's not as uncomfortable as Luke would have thought, not even the fact that it's _Michael's_ arms around him, holding him tightly. The older boy hums, buries his face back in Luke's neck and blinks, eyelashes fluttering coolly against his warm skin. Luke's throat feels dry, and he knows Michael can feel the unsteady beat of his heart, and god he just wants to be swallowed by a black hole.

It's not until Calum comes in fifteen minutes later to find Luke with pleading eyes and Michael tucked against him snoring that he's finally freed from the boy, left with a quickly cooling sensation of body heat slipping from his skin and the faint smell of lemon shampoo lingering in his cloudy mind. He's sticky with sweat and his hair looks atrocious, and he keeps his gaze low to the ground when he slinks out of Michael's room, Calum on his heels to find Ashton standing at the kitchen doorway with an almost overly pleased smile, none of that matters though.

_He'd just cuddled with Michael, and somehow made it out without a bruised ego._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. No, there are not any words for this chapter.
> 
> I'm honestly struggling with this story. I'd had it pretty mapped out on cute little post-it-notes and I seem to have lost them somewhere in my room, so now the story is pretty much free falling into oblivion. Anyway, the build up is long and slow, and I honestly can't find it in myself to speed it up AT ALL.
> 
> Nonetheless, I'm not giving this story up. Just don't expect frequent updates (wow I'm actually pained to watch myself type that out), but keep your eyes peeled for those sudden posts.
> 
> I'm so lazy with this story, but some muke! yay!
> 
> Comment, kudos, you know the spiel.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have struggled with this fic for so long but I need to update so short filler chapter. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!

Luke's somehow able to pull Ashton down to the beach later that day when the sun's still blazing and the sand is scorching. He grumbles to the older boy about his terrible morning, points out a hole dug deep into the sand and claims it was there for when he died.

Ashton laughs, of course he does, and pats Luke's shoulder sympathetically. He's had a goofy smile on his face since Calum rescued Luke from Michaels sleepy grip and it didn't seem to be fading anytime soon. Luke comes to the conclusion that Ashton's gone nuts, probably listened to one too many of Calum's heavy bass cd's with the windows closed and the volume turned high.

"But what if you threw a ball out into the waves and a shark grabbed your dog." Ashton's been ranting nonstop for the past ten minutes about the safety hazards dogs are placed in being on the beach. "They won't run from it, they don't know sharks are bad."

Luke rubs his eyes, sighed dramatically. "I don't think there's going to be a shark this close to shore." He gains a loud scoff from Ashton, the older boy not going along with Luke's thoughts but not bothering to challenge him.

They walk along the wet sand, flip flops in hand. Luke squeegees his feet in the wet mush for a few seconds when they pause, Ashton having pulled out his phone to take a picture of the setting sun. The sand is cool between his toes the further he lets himself dig.

"Your feet." Ashton grimaces, tucking his phone back in his pocket. Luke looks down, not all too bothered with the grey gunk coating his toes and parts of his feet. He rolls his eyes when Luke gives a shy smile, an almost apologetic one. "You'd better wash them off with the hose before you even think of stepping foot in the house."

Luke whines, shaking his feet off quickly as Ashton begins to walk. He pushes Ashton's shoulder once he's caught up, receiving a laugh from the older boy. "Let's go to the boardwalk tonight."

"Let's not and say we did."

"Ash." Luke pouts, picking at his nails. There's sand under them. He follows Ashton up the beach, thankful the sand had cooled down drastically from earlier that day and the bottoms of his feet weren't going to melt off or peel --probably the latter. "I want to win a stuffed toy."

They cross beneath the boardwalk. Already the thick scent of funnel cake and popcorn waif below, and Luke angrily hums, annoyed at Ashton's lack of a response. "And Bubba's has really good burgers and fries."

Ashton sighs, small smile gracing his lips. "How about I buy you some ice cream now, and we sit down to talk." He gestures to the Kohr Brothers' stand with his head.

"But I-"

"And we can come back tonight," Ashton sounds like a tired father, and Luke suspects he feels the same way too. The younger agrees quickly, bouncing over to the stand and waiting. He reads the menu, beaming at the girl behind the counter who's gone heart eyed staring at Ashton and orders his cone.

After Ashton orders a soda they scoot to the side, Luke crowding in around Ashton closely. He pokes the older boy in the side playfully. "Thanks Ash, I love Kohr's." Ashton grumbles but smiles and moves to grab the order when the number is called.

"Do you want to sit or walk?" Ashton asks. He looks serious, enough so that Luke's stomach has begun twisting itself up into knots.

"Sit."

Kids run in front of them as they move towards tables shaded with umbrellas. There's a piece of pizza crust on the table that Ashton pushes to the ground with a napkin as they sit down. "Are you having fun?"

Luck cocks his head to the side, eyebrows raising in question. "We've only been here a day." When Ashton does nothing but stare Luke shrugs and licks the cone. "Yeah, I'm having fun, are you?" Vanilla ice cream dribbles down the side of the cone onto Luke's fingers and Ashton hands him a napkin.

"Do you like the partying?"

"Ashton," Luke starts with a sigh. "What's this about? I'm having fun, okay? I liked last night, I liked being out until the middle of the morning and partying. I liked running with Calum, albeit I almost died, and I liked-" He trails off suddenly, resting both of his hands on the table top and ignoring the dripping cone. "I liked hanging out with you guys, even Michael."

"You were cuddling earlier."

Luke switches the cone between his hands, raising the covered one to his lips and licking it off. Ashton raises an eyebrow, cheeks flushing. "Indeed, I was cuddling." Luke confirms. He grins when Ashton looks away, shaking his head.

"With Michael."

"Yeah." His voice is suddenly tiny, close to a whisper and holding a scared tone. "I didn't-"

"You're not in trouble, Lu." Ashton laughs, reaching over the table to pat the younger boys arm. "It was just- We weren't expecting cuddling, more like your body chopped up into tiny bits. Michael's not that bad, you know. He's a doll a majority of the time if he likes you." Ashton shrugs half heartedly. "And Calum seems to think he's warming up to you."

Luke ponders the idea for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't think so. He probably thought I was Calum at the time, I mean, you should've heard him last night. He kept shooting insults at me because of James." Luke's stomach twists anxiously as Ashton's eyebrows met in confusion. "And then Calum-"

"Calum what?" Ashton presses. He takes a sip of his drink and Luke shook his head. His ice cream is beginning to puddle beneath his hand.

"He said he wasn't on the table dancing." Luke looks over to the table beside them. A family of five sits with salt water damp hair and beach bum smiles on their faces. He turns back to Ashton. "Cal said Michael left in a bad mood so he followed him home."

Ashton blinks repeatedly, a smile dancing onto his expression. "This is news to me." He hums, taking another sip of soda. "Eat your ice cream before it's all melted."

"It's already melted," Luke pouts and switches the cone between hands, carefully licking the droplets from his fingers. Ashton watches him with playful eyes, teasing and ready to comment. Luke speaks again before Ashton can. "Do you think that's weird?"

It's weird to him. Nothing seems to make sense, it's like the past two days are puzzle pieces for different puzzles and no ones told him yet.

"How you eat ice cream? Absolutely insane." Ashton jokes before sighing. His playful expression has fallen, a weary one now on his face. "Honestly, yes, it's weird and completely questionable. Why would Michael say Calum was going wild if he wasn't? What was the point in lying?"

Luke squirms, giving a weak shrug of his shoulders. There's a puddle of white on the table from the dripping cone, and with a sorrowful expression, Luke tosses the treat in the trash can behind him, shooting Ashton a remorseful smile. The older boy smiles easily, clearly not bothered by the waste of money. The conversation seems to die off then, the two of them sitting in silence until a seagull lands on a table a few down and starts squawking at the three girls sitting there before rushing away in a fit of laughter.

"Are we going out tonight? After the boardwalk?" Luke scuffs the soles of his flip flops on the street to rid them of the wet sand. He wants to see James again, wants to sneak off with him to the backyard or an empty room for a bit, wants to touch, _be touched_.

Ashton's quiet for a moment. "Don't see why not, I'll text Derek and see what parties are happening tonight." He smiles at Luke and shoves him with his shoulder, jostling the younger boy. They walk back to the house, laughing about the girls and bird, and about the new flip flops Luke's wearing and how the sand seems to stick to every crevice of them.

~~~

"Shove over," Michael's pushing a pillow against Luke's arm and trying to burrow himself into it. His hair is sticking up everywhere, eyes still heavy with sleep and hands tucked under his shirt. Luke whines, a tiny, pitiful sound and scoots over, giving the older boy room. "Not that much, Christ, Hemmings, I'm trying to lean on you."

Michael unfurls a hand from beneath his shirt and wraps it around Luke's waist, effectively holding him still as he worms closer, snuggling down against the pillow. He hums contentedly, eyes falling shut and sleepy smile on his lips.

"It's literally four in the afternoon." Luke says, only to have Michaels have on his cheek, patting around soundlessly before landing on his lips and staying there. "Have you even been outside today?" His words come out slightly muffled and his tongue accidentally darted out, grazing Michael's palm.

"Kinky, Hemmings but I'm not into that."

Luke doesn't know what Michaels not into, isn't sure if he really wants to know. He stays quiet and waits for Michael to talk.

He doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short short short, I'm really sorry. Don't worry though, soon we'll get to the real action, okay??
> 
> I'll try to update in the next few weeks, I'm really sorry about my absence on here. I won't let it get to almost two months again, pinky promise. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, any type of feedback is welcome. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @/antisocialhood 
> 
> Have a great Halloween, 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've felt so bad for taking almost two full months to update and then handing a half-arsed short filler chapter out, so I'm updating in hopes of making amends.
> 
> This is my favorite chapter yet! I think you'll all know why ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Whose idea was it to pregame here, again?" Michael groans, slumping on the couch alongside Luke. He rubs his hands over his face and leaves them there for a moment before they drop to his sides.   
  
"You," Luke says shifting away, he glances at the older boy.   
  
Michael sucks in a shallows breath and shakes his head. "No, no let's just blame Ashton, deal?" He turns to Luke, grinning as he looks behind the blonde. "Calum's laying on the table, again. Why aren't you drinking?"   
  
"Someone needs to pick Calum off of the table." Luke mumbles under his breath, standing and moving to pry Calum's body from the table. The boy stumbles back slightly, grinning goofily and pats Luke on the shoulder -or at least tries to. "Why don't you come sit with me and Michael?" Luke guides Calum towards the couch where Michael sits with outstretched arms and grabby fingers.   
  
Calum falls into his arms, both of them letting out deep groans. He crawls around, finds a comfortable spot almost buried in Michael's side, head tucked in against his neck. "When are we going to the real party?"   
  
Luke wants to speak up, tell them they're staying home tonight but he can't, he promised Ashton they'd go to a party if they went to the boardwalk first and they had. The small orange teddy bear on Luke's bed was proof of the fact - by Calum's doing - who'd gotten annoyed at Luke's incessant whining about a prize and Michael's bitching about his excessive need to get drunk off his face. He was there already and they hadn't even gotten to a party, much to Luke's displeasure.   
  
"We'll go in like ten minutes," Ashton pours himself a shot in the kitchen and quickly downs it, nose scrunching up in distaste. "Fuck, Mike, this is absolute shit." He closes the lid of the bottle and pushes it to the back of the counter and washing out the shot-glass before placing it on the drain board. He's possibly the most stable half-drunk Luke had ever seen, barely even affected by the liquor though he's had plenty more than Michael or Calum.     
  
"Do you want anything, Luke?" Calum mumbles the words into Michael's neck, causing the older boy to laugh and squirm back. His eyes are harsh, calculating, despite the shiny glaze over the green orbs, as he looks at Luke, almost challenging him to say no. "You don't have to."   
  
"I think," Ashton starts, smiling, "we should each do a shot, like an initiation to the beginning of the end of our lives."   
  
"Too deep," Michael snorts but pushes Calum off of his lap and stands up. He shoots Luke a look, eyebrows raised in question, mocking and sharp.   
  
Luke swallows, wants to bury himself in the couch cushions and hide from Michael's view. The older boy seems to be waiting, as does Calum who's stood up on wobbly legs and begun moving towards the kitchen where Ashton was pouring out four shots. _Four_ . It’s sealed now, like a poisonous scrawled out signature in blood, Luke’s name is written on the shot glass, filled, marked and ready to be thrown back. Michael grins wickedly, steps closer to Luke and nudges him forward. **  
**

 “Don’t be a little bitch, it’s just a shot.” His tone is liquid sarcasm, eating away at Luke’s ability to say no. Michael gives him another nudge and Luke stumbles closer to Calum, closer to the kitchen, to the drink. He can see it on the counter, the deep caramel colored liquid filled just below the brim of the glass. “C’mon, Hemmings.”

It’s right there, alongside three other glasses, waiting. Luke swallows, glancing over to Calum. The boy’s staring at one of the cabinets with his mouth parted, looking all too fascinated with the painted wood door. He hasn’t stepped in yet, and neither has Ashton, the two who’d told him that he didn’t have to drink if he didn’t want to. And maybe that’s why they haven’t spoken up, they don’t exactly know what Luke wants, if he needs the slightest bit of pressure to finally experience something new.

He steps into the kitchen, feels like he’s entered a bubble that Michael follows him into moments after, gripping the counter to steady himself. By this time Calum’s turned, is watching Luke with a giddy smile on his lips.

“Straight back,” says Calum, pushing a shot over.

Luke looks at Ashton and picks up the glass. It smells strong, like a sweet gasoline - he can only imagine the taste. Michael’s moved closer, stands almost on top of Luke, his chest nearly flush to the blondes back and picks up his own glass.

“Cheers.” Ashton says.

Luke raises his glass, the other three following and taps the others shots before throwing his head back and downing the caramel colored fire.

  
~~~

The countertops are wet and sticky, and Luke laughs when he drags his hand across it, mumbling nonsense to Michael, who’s perched on a stool waiting for another shot. It’s half past two in the morning and Luke’s lost the flannel he’d put on earlier. They hadn’t made it to front door when Calum decided to fall into the wall and bust his nose, Luke supposed then that maybe they shouldn’t have done five more shots and thought going out was an option.

Calum had sat with a tan dish rag to his face on Michael’s lap nursing a beer until the bleeding stopped and Michael’s legs had fallen asleep. Luke wonders if Michael will cuddle him again later when neither of them can walk, talk or think properly.

“Do you want a, um, a shot of tequila?” Michael stays leaning on his elbows, watching Luke mess with the bottles scattered about the counters.. He looks good, his hair is messed up - more than usual - and his shirt sleeves have been rolled up over his elbows. Luke can’t help but take a moment to enjoy the view before he nods and pulls the tequila bottle to the front of the counter. He’s not that bad off, nothing like Calum and Ashton who’ve set up a rather intense game of beer pong that’s been going on for far too long, no, Michael’s speech hasn’t started slurring yet although he does seem to take longer to think his sentences through.

“I’ll take one too,” Calum calls from the dining room followed by, “Fuck you, Ash, I swear to god!” and Ashton’s cheerful giggle.

Michael slides from the stool and pauses, seeming to catch his balance before moving towards the fridge. He brushes by Luke, rubs over his upper arm as he goes and opens the fridge. “Did we bring any lemons?”

Luke hums, “I think so? Can we use lemon juice?” He cracks the seal on the tequila and spins the lid off before taking a whiff. “What the fuck is this? It smells like cat piss and death.”

“It’s tequila, you fucking moron.” Michael closes the fridge, two lemons in hand. He hip-checks Luke out of his way and reaches past to the drawer of utensils, rummaging through until he finds a knife. “You’re in my way.”

Luke presses himself against Michael’s back, resting his chin on the older boys shoulder and watches him slice the lemon open. “How about now?” Michael seems to stiffen at his words, maybe because his voice comes out significantly lower than usual, or maybe Luke imagined it. He doesn’t answer, instead continues to cut the lemons up. Luke huffs and puts his hands on Michael’s hips, slides them forward onto his tummy and buries his nose in the crook of Michael’s neck.

“You’re a handsy drunk.” Michael remarks, humor flooding his voice. Luke hums again and pushes his hands under Michael’s shirt to rest on the older boys warm tummy. He rubs his palms in circles and lets out a deep breath. “I’m not drunk enough for this.”

“Yes you are.” Luke trails his hands higher and Michael’s breath hitches but he doesn’t say anything. “You’re so warm, I want to sleep with you for the rest of my life.” Michael smells like bourbon and sunscreen, like warm summer days and hot summer nights. It’s nice and Luke wants to breath it in and never forget it. “Let’s make a deal.”

Calum yells from the dining room, cursing at Ashton once again.

“Tell me.” says Michael.

Luke hums once again and nips at Michael’s jaw before moving back, his hands sliding out of Michael’s shirt, away from the warmth. “Let’s do shots, as many as we can and whoever does more had to sleep with the loser.”

“What kind of deal is that?” Michael laughs, turning around. He cocks an eyebrow at Luke, who’s moved to lean on the counter beside the fridge.

Luke grins stupidly and points at himself. “My kind of deal.” He steps towards Michael, close enough to bump his nose against the older boys. “You don’t like it?” The pout in his voice is evident, overused too, but Michael seems to drink it in.

“You gonna sleep naked?”

“Only if you do.” Luke winks, or at least tries to. He grins again and pets his hand up Michael’s forearm to the sleeve of his shirt. “Wanna feel you all warm against me.”

Michael nods, eyes wide and helpless. “Yeah, yeah, okay.” He reaches for the tequila, thrusts it towards Luke. “Let’s go.”

“Not without me.” A pouty Calum stumbles into the kitchen, followed by Ashton who’s got an overly cheerful smile on his face. Calum grips Luke’s arm, pulling him over. “Shot me.”

“Me too,” Ashton sits on a stool - the same Michael had been on - and grabs a slice of lemon. “Did you get the salt?”

They bumble around the kitchen in search of the salt shaker until Ashton finds it in a cabinet, tucked behind a butter dish. Calum’s slumped against the counter, waits until Luke’s poured his shot and downs it, holding it out for a refill.

“Lick your hand.” Michael tells Luke after he’s finished pouring the shots and moved Calum’s far enough away that he wouldn’t get at it without someone noticing. He sprinkles the salt over the wet patch on Luke's hand and does his own before passing the shaker to Ashton. “Lick the salt, drink the shot, suck the lemon.”

Luke follows Michael’s directions, nearly choking when he’s swallowed the tequila and squeezed the lemon in his mouth. His eyes water and his throat burns, but it feels good, like a job well done. He grins at Michael and fills his glass over before repeating the process, watching Michael throwback shot after shot of vanilla vodka - the only kind they’d already opened.

~~~

He’s never exactly wondered what it’d be like to get fucked against a fridge, or at least he doesn’t remember doing so. His body is on fire, ignited further by the low proofed spiced rum he’s just swallowed. Michael had held him against the fridge for the longest time, mouthing at his throat and promising things Luke can't remember. It felt like foreplay, and Luke wanted to indulge himself in the soft, floaty feeling.

“You need to,” Michael pauses, belting out a chortle of laughter. “take your pants off, _baby_.” Somewhere in the middle of Luke cracking open another bottle of beer for Calum did Michael call Luke baby and lick his cheek with a giggle. He’d taken Luke’s squeal of laughter and flurry of hands as approval and continued to tease the boy with the name. Now they’re in the family room, Ashton already slouched against the front of the couch with his shirt gone and Calum’s head on his lap, and Michael pulling Luke onto his lap.

Luke squints, sticking his tongue out and pushes his face against Michael’s throat, groaning. “Do it,” He whines, pulling his legs up and slidings to straddle Michael’s thighs. Michael’s fingers are on the button of his jeans, popping the metal catch and quickly pulling the zipper down. He nudges Luke’s thigh and the boy whines again, squirming around as if Michael would be able to wiggle the pants down Luke’s legs like that.

“Up, up.” Michael cheers the word only to have Ashton hiss and smack his foot, grumbling nonsense. He whispers the words again and almost chucks Luke onto the cushion beside him, gripping the waistband of his jeans and tugging them down. Luke grins up at him, shakes his hips and thrusts upward. “Idiot.” He drops down on Luke, nuzzles against his chest and huffs. “Carry me.”

“Shut up,” Calum whines sitting up. He blinks and grabs Luke’s thigh for balance. “I need to pee,” He holds his hand out and Ashton stands up, grabbing the outstretched limb and hoists him up. “Take me.”

Luke watches them stumble from the room, how Ashton’s pretty much holding Calum up, although he looks ready to topple over too. He wants to go to bed, under warm blankets with Michael pressed up against him. Like, tightly where Luke can feel it all.

“He said take me.” Michael snickers and licks at Luke’s exposed collarbone, drawing his attention back to the boy on top of him. He sits up, looks down at Luke. “I’ll take you.”

“You will.” says Luke, “Take me to bed.” He squirms around until Michael clambers off of him and grabs his arm. They stumble to the room, much like Calum and Ashton had done. “I won.”

“You didn’t,” Michael argues weakly. He presses his lips together in a firm line and pushes Luke against the wall with a thump. Luke’s breath hitches, eyes roaming Michael’s face. He’s flushed, looks good like this, all pink cheeked and breathless. “But, I’ll take you to bed anyway.” He pulls his pants off, only bothering with the button, and rolls his hips up against Luke’s, nipping at his jaw and then a collarbone. “Get naked, _baby_.”

His shirt’s on the floor in a moment - with Michael’s help - and his boxers are pushed down enough to show a patch of blonde hairs trailing up his tummy. Luke stumbles when Michael moves back, walking down the hallway with a hand on the wall and the other in front of him. He falls into Luke’s door, hand grasping the knob before he tumbles into the room, Luke following moments later. They collapse on the bed, a tangle of limbs and giggles, and Michael's hands sliding over Luke’s heated skin, pulling his boxers off the rest of the way. They both end up naked, Michael’s face buried in Luke’s neck and the blonde’s leg strewn over Michael’s thighs, a blanket twisted up half covering their bodies.

Luke doesn’t remember the last thing Michael said, but he does remember a wandering hand cupping his ass, only moving when Calum and Ashton tripped past in a fit of giggles, and then moving back, holding him tight and close, warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it. I kind of pushed things forward faster than I had planned, but don't worry, things are about to get heated. I wanted hardcore muke to happen because so much can come from that, especially in the next chapter. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed.
> 
> Comment and Kudos if you want, it's very appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day, and a lovely evening.
> 
> Keep your eyes peeled for a new fic (if I'm ever able to finish it) for Halloween!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I'm at work and I somehow found time to write this, and it's utter crap, so I apologize. 
> 
> enjoy.

Michael’s like a cocoon of warmth, and Luke’s been trying to escape for the past five minutes. Michael’s wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist and is spooning him like a cuddly puppy; so far, every one of Luke's attempts to wiggle out has been futile. He’s debating waking the older boy up - although he knows how snappy Michael can be when he was still half asleep. 

The bed is too small for both boys to be in, especially now Michael’s spread himself out like a starfish, and there's sunlight beaming in through the blinds. Luke's head pounds and he feels like he's lost his sense of smell. He has vague memories of the night before, of how he had drank far too much and how Michael had pinned him up against the fridge and nipped at his throat. 

“Mother of god,” Luke hisses, squirming around. He feels lightheaded, wants to dunk his body in a cold pool and scream. He can't imagine dealing with this feeling every morning. 

Michael shifts, tugging Luke closer and nuzzling him. He breathes into Luke's hair and Luke huffs, kicking at the sheets. He wants out. 

He's able to push the sheets off of his torso for the most part but Michael’s somehow tangled his legs in them and Luke can't seem to push them the rest of the way off. 

“Michael,” he can't even turn to the clock. “Michael, come on.”

Michael let's out a garbled noise and squeezes Luke's side before huffing. His eyes open and he blinks, disoriented and sleepy. He blinks again, eyes going wide before he's shoving Luke away, knocking the blonde to the floor in a tangle of sheets. 

“Why are you in my bed?” Michael sits up, looking like he regrets it the next moment. He tips forward before slumping back against the pillow, eyes roaming Luke's body. “Why are you naked?”

Luke wants nothing more then to cry. He feels like someone's driven a truck into his brain and backed over him a few times. The floor is uncomfortable, but it's cool and Luke can't help but press his forehead to it, ignoring Michael's words and focusing on the dulling feel. 

“Did I fuck you?” Michael’s shifted closer to the edge, to peer down at Luke. He sighs when Luke doesn't answer, only groaning in response. “Put some pants on, Hemmings, you're getting hard.”

Luke groans again, looks up at Michael and grimaces. “You look like shit.”

“You're naked.” Michael states dryly. He grins as Luke's eyes grow wide and the boy sits up, jaw clenching as his head swims at the pressure building within it. “What the fuck is on your-” he cuts himself off, suddenly looking horrified. “What happened last night?”

His boxers aren't in the room, they can't be. He doesn't even recall what color they'd been. “Huh?” Luke looks up. “Can I get back in bed? I don't know where my boxers are.”

“Go to your own room, this isn't a hotel.” Michael rolls over before turning back. He trails his eyes over Luke's half slumped form before signing and patting the bed. “Just fucking keep your dick away from me, you hoe.”

Luke curses under his breath and cups himself, grinning sheepishly. “I'm sorry,” he moves to stand up, looks absolutely pained as he crawls back under the sheets and turns away from Michael. 

“Why are we naked?” He speaks to the wall, voice soft and nervous. In all honesty he doesn't want to know the answer to that question. 

Michael sighs. He drags his fingertips down Luke's spine softly and the blonde shivers. “I'm not sure, does your ass hurt?”

“Only from you pushing me to the floor.” Michael makes no move to apologize - not that Luke had expected one. He rubs at his eyes with balled up fists and takes Michael's silence as an excuse to fall back to sleep, this time safe from the older boys warm embrace. 

~~~

“I'm just saying,” Calum sighs, smearing condensation from his water bottle on Luke's dresser. “I think you should learn to boogie board.”

Luke grimaces, riffling through his suitcase in search of his swim trunks. “That's like surfing, which I can't do, may I remind you.” He tosses the trunks on his bed when he finds them, turning to face Calum. The older boy is perched against the doorframe, arms folding across his chest and his own set of trunks on. “I'll just tan or something.”

Calum and Ashton have been hovering around him ever since he stumbled out of Michaels room and into the bathroom, groaning about his headache and Michaels knee in his back. The shower had opened his sinuses and cleared his head a bit, and made him feel a little better, but the heavy gazes of his two friends when he opened the bathroom door sat uneasily on his shoulders. 

“Can I get changed or are you going to watch me all day?” He doesn't mean to snap and goes to apologize only for Calum to smile sheepishly.

“Sorry.” He backs out of the room, pausing to cast Luke a worried look. “You're okay, yeah?”

Luke nods, doesn't feel like he can bitch about his headache or how he wants to scream because he’d slept with Michael naked. “I'm good, just a bit tired.” He's going to pass out under an umbrella as soon as he lays down, with sunscreen spread over his nose and shoulders, and the radio playing near the cooler. 

“Alright,” Calum smiles and steps out of the room, closing the door behind him. Luke sits down on his bed - still made from the first night - and closes his eyes. He can hear Ashton talking - laughing loudly and then squealing - and Calum yelling, probably at Michael. His phone lights up with a new text and he sees it's from his parents.

Hope you're having a good time, baby! We miss you, be safe! xx mum & dad

Luke smiles and replies, promising to call them later that day. He glances at the swim trunks and lays back on the bed, groaning until Ashton bangs on his door and tells him to hurry up.

~~~

The beach is crowded and hot, and Luke's pretty sure he's just seen a bird shit on someone's umbrella. He and Ashton had carried the cooler down when they could no longer drag it through the thick, wet sand. Calum and Michael had split up the chairs, and Michael had taken the radio while Calum struggled with the umbrella. The sand is hot and Luke’s tripped numerous times with his flip flops on before taking them off and braving the heated grains. 

“I can't believe I'm back on this death trap.” Luke whines, laying his towel out on the sand. The wind is blowing softly and keeps picking up the terry cloth material, tossing it around haphazardly. Michael looks up at him before going back to working with the radio, tuning it to a heavy rock station and placing it on a peg in the umbrella pole contentedly. 

Calum and Ashton have already made their way into the water, brushing off Luke's cries for them to put sunscreen on. He lays down, sighing. 

“You make a lot of noises in your sleep,” Michael remarks from his chair. He has a pair of blue sunglasses on, and sunscreen on his nose. His toes are the only bit of his body in the sand which is understandable, he's almost translucent. 

Luke pushes his own sunglasses down onto the bridge of his nose and cracks his toes. “I'm sorry?” He doesn't know what else to say. Michael should be pleased he wasn't kicked around all night. 

Michael grins, looking out to the ocean. “You whimper a lot.” And Luke freezes, staring up at the underside of the umbrella. It's white but the colorful outside bleeds through from the sunlight. 

“I-I-” Luke stumbles over his words, not even sure what to say. He doesn't remember dreaming last night, hell, he doesn't remember half of the night in general. 

Michael chuckles but doesn't say anything more. He's waiting for an explanation or for Luke to drop dead in embarrassment. 

“Sometimes-”

“Sometimes you have wet dreams, I get it.” Michael laughs and crosses his ankles. And if Luke didn't want to crawl under a rock before, he does now. Thankfully, Ashton comes running up, hair dripping and wavy, and body wet from the ocean.

“It's so cold,” Ashton laughs, shaking his head. Michael tosses a towel at him and the oldest boy grins, drying his face off. “Come in!”

Michael cocks an eyebrow. “Didn't you just say it was cold?” He shakes his head. “I don't think so. I'll be here, in the warmth.” Luke nods in agreement, rolling over onto his stomach. 

“You're losers.” Ashton laughs, chucking his towel at Michael and taking off towards the water. He jumps on Calum, taking them both down into the surf. They reemerge moments later, splashing around and swimming further out. 

The radio plays and children scream joyfully as Luke starts to fall asleep. His headache has slowed to a dull thumping and the warm sun beating through the umbrella is comforting. 

~~~

Luke wakes up halfway on the towel, half on the sand. He blinks groggily, sitting up. Michael’s there, book in hand. He looks like a father whose children have coaxed him into a day at the beach rather than letting him bury himself in a suit and work away in the office. 

“Nice to see you too, sleeping beauty.” Michael says when Luke stretches, reaching for the cooler. He pulls a dripping water bottle out and cracks the seal, taking a gulp and dropping it back in. He turns, looking out to the ocean. Calum's there, talking to girl who looks absolutely freezing.

“What time is it?” Luke asks groggily.

Michael hums. “Quarter to three.”

Luke groans, flopping back down onto the towel and yawning again. He'd been asleep for two hours. 

“Look who's finally up.” Ashton remarks sitting down. His hair is slicked back and his cheeks are darker than they'd been earlier. He looks over to Michael, smile strained. “Have either of you moved out from under here all day?”

“Nope,” Michael puts his book down on his lap.

Luke nods, smiling when Ashton shakes his head. “You have to go in the ocean at least once this week.” Ashton lays down on his own towel near Luke, poking the boys arm. “You have absolutely no color whatsoever, neither of you do.” 

“I'm content being a ghost, I didn't need anymore freckles.” Luke laughs, pushing at Ashton. 

“Your freckles are nice,” Michael comments. He shrugs at Luke's raised eyebrows and picks up his book again, ending the conversation.

~~~

Luke's not drunk, and he's ninety percent sure Michael isn't either, but Michaels hands are tight on his hips and his body is flush against the wall in the backyard. He doesn't know what to say, knows whatever words he tries to form will come out as a gurgled noise and he’ll probably look like a fool.

“Fucking,” Michael hisses, leaning in to nip at Luke's jaw. “Your freckles are hot,” as if to verify his sentence michsel pushes his hands up the front of Luke's shirt, bunching the material near his shoulders and licks at the boys chest before sucking at the pale skin. “Just wanna mark you the fuck up,” Michael moves back up and kisses Luke's throat, letting his teeth graze over his Adam's apple. 

Luke's on a different planet, he must be. His head is spinning and Michael Clifford is sucking red marks into his chest, coloring his otherwise pale and unmarked skin. 

Michael squeezes his hands on Luke's hips again and kisses the boys shoulder before backing up, leaving Luke a slumped mess against the wall. 

“You look downright fucked,” Michael grins cheekily and pulls Luke's shirt back down. Luke looks up at him, blinking and unsure of his next sentence. Michael states at him with these heavy eyes, like he wants more but Luke can't give him it. 

“I feel it,” his voice is stronger than he had expected. He straightens up, breathing still a bit off. 

Michael smirks and pats the boys cheek. “Good.” He walks away, casting one look back the blonde before stepping into the house. Luke slumps back against the wall, doesn't know what to do or how to react. He adjusts his shirt and peeks down at the red marks on his chest. 

They're going to bruise up nicely. He thinks as he sucks in a deep breath and moves towards the house. The quiet house reminds him of the silent feud between him and Michael. A second later Calum is yelling and Luke has to wonder if their feud will do the same, move from quiet and shaky to loud and even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the deal, comment, kudo, subscribe, find me on tumblr @/antisocialhood 
> 
> i'll be away this weekend (hopefully) so nothing will be posted or updated for now. also writers block is hitting me hard so idk how long until im actually posting something decent. 
> 
> much love,
> 
> x


	8. Chapter 8

Calum’s half asleep in Ashton's room, phone in hand and his arm hanging off of the bed. He looks at Luke and grins sleepily, patting the mattress until the blonde clambers onto the bed and curls up next to him.

“Where's Ash?” Luke asks softly, closing his eyes and trying to stay quiet. He can feel Calum's eyes on him, probably locked on the blossoming bruise on his neck. Instinctively, he ducks his head down, looking like he's trying to burrow further into the pillow rather than hiding his neck. 

“Shower,” Calum replies before brushing his fingers under Luke's chin. “What've you got there?” He asks, tipping the boys head up to look at the mark. He chuckles, not seeming surprised to see the red splotch on the youngest. “Where'd he corner you?”

Luke blushes and gives a weak shrug. It's like everyone knows more than him, no one even has to ask anymore, they just assume - and aren't wrong - that Michael’s the one responsible for anything that happens to the blonde. “Outside, like twenty minutes ago.” He chews on his bottom lip and sits up, looking around the room. Ashton’s curtains are wide open but the sun’s setting on the other side of the house so only a few dim rays push in through the windows. His room isn't much bigger than Luke's, maybe an inch or two and the ceiling slopes down to meet the wall on the far side of the room. 

Calum pats his leg soothingly and Luke turns his attention back to the older boy. “Weren't expecting that, were you?” Luke's not sure if he's talking about the sudden change in Michael's mood towards him or the fact that his throat is bruised up from Michael's lips, which correlates back to the first option. He shakes his head though because neither seem realistic, but then again, nothing that's happened in the past three days makes much sense. “We’re going to Gavin's tonight.”

Luke doesn't know who Gavin is but nods anyway. He lays back down and Calum Ruffles his hair before closing his eyes. They stay until Ashton comes out of the shower with a towel around his waist and his curls still dripping, and shoos them from the room. Calum slaps the older boys ass as they leave and Ashton yells out a threat.

Calum disappears into his room and Luke finds himself in the kitchen, scrounging through the fridge for a snack. He ends up making a peanut butter sandwich and eating it at the counter, watching cars go by through gaps in the fence. He licks the spoon he used to scoop the peanut butter out of the container with and puts it in the dishwasher before wiping the counter down from crumbs and going to his room.

“Luke? Where's the aloe?” Michael sticks his head out of the bathroom, hair and shoulders wet from his shower. 

Luke tries not to stare but Michael's eyes are at least ten times more vibrant than usual. He goes into his room and shuts the door, rifling through the mess of clothes on the floor. It's under there, he remembers dropping it with his piles of clothes after his shower. The door opens behind him and he turns, bottle in hand. “Here.”

Michael plucks it from his hand and walks out of the room, calling a ‘thanks’ over his shoulder. Luke can hear Calum and Michael talking in the hall and then the bathroom door closing, probably Calum going in for his shower. 

He has a good twenty minutes to a half hour until Calum finishes and decides to call his parents. His mother answers on the first ring and Luke figures she's been hovering over the phone, waiting for his call. 

“I miss you, mum.” Luke says, rubbing his eyes with his free hand and yawning. This is the first time he's ever been away from his family for two weeks and it hasn't even been two days and he's already whining like a baby. She laughs and tells him to suck it up, making light of his need to be coddled. They talk about the weather and if he's been using sunblock before she hands the phone over to his father. He can hear a door close and figures his dad went into his study to talk. 

“So, how drunk have you been?” His father's tone is teasing and curious, and Luke knows not to lie about it. 

“I ended up naked in a guy's bed,” he responds, earning a laugh from his father. “We didn't do anything I don't think, he was pretty trashed too.”

His dad teases him about the boy and Luke's stomach twists nervously because he's talking about Michael but hasn't divulged the information to his father yet. They talk about the party and how Calum won him a new stuffed animal on the boardwalk. His mother would definitely have a field day if she knew anything about what was happening which explained why his father had gone into the study to talk. 

“Luke?” Michael's voice comes through the door. “We’re going to go to Mesa for dinner, is that good with you?”

“Yeah,” Luke responds, apologizing to his father after. His dad laughs again and tells him to go, that they'll talk later. He hangs up after having his dad promise to say goodbye to his mum. The line goes dead and Luke sighs before opening his door and walking to the kitchen. The other three are huddled around the island with takeout menus spread about.

“I'm going to shower.” Luke says, playing with the edge of a Chinese menu and tapping his fingers on the countertop. He turns away and makes his way to the bathroom, smiling at the aloe left on the counter. 

~~~

Luke wonders if tequila tastes better after chips and salsa, but isn't really in the mood to try. He hasn't seen James, but this is the same house as before so they're bound to stumble across each other before the nights out. Luke's stuck close to Ashton's side, even accepting a plastic cup of root beer and vodka when the older boy grabbed a beer. 

They're in the basement where a game of slap cup is going on. Luke can't figure out how to play and sticks to watching, cheering Calum on when he joins. Michael's nowhere to be found and Luke surmises he's found a victim and took them upstairs. He wouldn't be surprised. 

“Didn't expect to see you tonight.” Luke recognizes the voice easily and turns to greet them. 

“I couldn't stay away from a party.” He leans into James side when the boy goes in for a hug. 

“You're drinking?” James asks, teasing. Luke nods and takes a sip, turning back to the game. James slips his hand around Luke's waist and pulls him close, lips brushing against his cheek. “Do you wanna go somewhere?” 

Luke shrugs and James pulls him towards the stairs. He catches Ashton's eye and the older boy gives him a thumbs up as he goes up the stairs. They push through the kitchen - James greeting a majority of the people mingling around - and then they're going up the stairs. 

It's dark, only a light at the end of the hallway from a shaded lamp and the faint pools streaming out from under closed doors. James opens a door with blue paint splattered on it and guides Luke into the room. It's messy like his own, clothes strewn about and the bed unmade. 

James kicks his shoes off and sits on the bed, leaving Luke by the door. He smiles easily and pats his lap.

Luke places his cup on the dresser and steps closer to the boy. He's actually quite pretty when Luke thinks about it. He has brown eyes that seem to sparkle and dark brown hair that flops over his forehead effortlessly. His jawline is sharp but still holds a babyish soft to it and his nose quirks up at the tip just a bit. Luke doesn't think he'll mind hooking up with James at all. He slowly sits on the boys lap, perched on his thighs and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“Hi.” Luke breathes. He wants to lean in and kiss James, and he knows he won't be turned away but he wants James to initiate it. He does however, nuzzle into the boys neck and breath in the soft scent of body wash and sweat. He smells like a boy and Luke's immersed. 

“Hey,” James responds, nudging Luke's chin up to catch his lips in a hard kiss full of teeth and tongue. He's quick, flipping them over so Luke's pinned to the bed, hands reaching up to grasp the back of James shirt as he licks into the boys mouth hotly. 

Luke squirms beneath him, tugging his shirt up and running his hands over the boys back as he grinded his hips down against Luke's. He can feel James fingers on his belt buckle and does nothing more than lift his hips and hope his jeans will disappear. He can hear knocking, probably on the bathroom door down the hall, faintly catching the sound of laughter before James is pulling Luke’s jeans down his legs. 

“You’re fucking hot.” James says, pushing back up to pull Luke into another kiss. He’s quick and deliberate, has a hand down Luke’s boxers in a second and fingers wrapped around the base of his cock. He chuckles when Luke gasps out a breathless noise and breaks the kiss. “Yeah?” James asks, giving a thorough stroke before pulling the boxers down with his free hand. 

Luke nods quickly, desperate. He tugs at the sheets as James sucks a bruise into his throat, humming thoughtfully over the marked skin of Luke’s chest. They’ve turned a dark purple color, blossomed prettily with blue hues and pasty white from where Michael hadn’t bitten hard enough. He’s drawn back by the sharp tug at his scalp, James hand tight in his hair as he strokes Luke’s dick quickly. He peers down, breath caught in his throat at the sight of his swollen cock, a deep reddish-purple and tip shiny with pre-cum. He’s practically ready to blow at any second and James seems to realize so as he releases Luke’s hair and slides down the blondes body, hand still moving firmly.

“You want me to suck your dick, babe?”

Luke whines miserably at the thought and nods. “Please, god, please.” James smiles and licks at his head, tongue flat against his slit and sliding down over the tip. Luke groans, eyes falling shut as he wills himself to remember this feeling forever, how James worked his mouth down over Luke’s cock, taking in as much as he could without gagging and sucking hard, pulling everything he could from Luke. His mouth is like heaven, hot and wet, and skilled. He works him over, humming when Luke shuddered and swallowing when Luke came, needy noises spilling from his lips.

“You look so good when you cum.” James grins and stands up, adjusting himself before kissing Luke one more time and leaving the room, door closing behind him with a click. 

Luke’s never been blown, never had a dick in his mouth and never been cast aside like this before. He stands up, legs wobbly and like jelly, and picks up his boxers, slipping them over his legs before fixing his jeans from being inside out and tugging them on. It feels like sudden support, a comfort in the denim material. He tugs his shirt down. He doesn’t want to leave the room, doesn’t want to face people who saw him go up and watched James come down alone. He does though, knows he can’t stay in whoevers room that is and quickly exits, closing the door behind him and hurries down the stairs. There are no judgemental eyes and for that Luke is thankful, he goes to the basement, turning down a drink from a girl who’s too far gone to be standing and finds Ashton on the couch nursing another beer and talking to a dark skinned boy about the game of slap cup Calum had apparently lost.

“Ash,” Luke taps the boys shoulder as he sits down, eyes roaming the room for the head of black hair. All he finds is Calum with a girl pressed up against the wall. He grimaces as Calum pushes away, a cocky smile on his face and marks on the girl's throat. She looks awestruck before picking up a cup and downing the contents.

Ashton turns finally, grinning at Luke. “What’d you do?”

Luke shakes his head, fumbling with the hem of his shirt. “I need to leave. I need to go home.”

The older boy’s grin drops, replaced with a frown. “Are you okay?” He grabs Luke’s hands, stopping them from the toying. “Did he hurt you?”

“No,” Luke shakes his head quickly, not wanting Ashton to get the wrong idea and go after James. He'd been left, not ridiculed. “I just don't feel well.” Ashton goes to stand up only for Luke to shake his head. “I can go myself, I guess I just wanted to let someone know other than text so you wouldn't think I like was taken or something.”

“Are you sure?” Ashton throws a glance at Calum, eyes hardening before he looks back at Luke. 

Luke shakes his head again. “I'm fine, you're having a good time, I'll see you later, alright?” He stands up and pats his friends shoulder before weaving through the people and back up the stairs. He doesn't see James and is sort of thankful as he leaves through the front door and makes his way down the street. 

It's humid still, and there are people everywhere on the street, whether going to parties or coming home. 

“Hemmings!” Luke turns, eyes squinting into the darkness. Michael bounds up to him, out of breath and shirt damp. “Ash said something happened, are you okay?”

Luke doesn't know what to make of Michael sudden change in tune and nods. “Just too much partying I guess, I'm going to go back to the house and sleep. I'll see you later.” He turns away only for Michael to follow.

“We travel in pairs, Luke.” Michael says falling in step alongside the blonde. The house isn't that far and Luke just wants to curl up in his bed and sleep the morning away. “What happened? I saw you go off with that guy. Did he do something?” Luke doesn't answer and Michael huff's. “Did he hurt you, Luke?”

“No,” Luke says. He can see the house and hopes Michael will leave him alone once they get inside. He unlocks the back door with the key from under a flower pot and steps into the family room. 

Michael slams the door shut and locks it again. Calum has a key and if he doesn't then Ashton does, they can text Luke or Michael if they can't get in. “What the fuck happened, Luke?” 

“Nothing,” it comes out weary and Luke sighs, slumping against the island. “We went upstairs and that's it.”

“I wasn't born yesterday, I know something happened. I saw him come down alone.” Michael sounds worried and Luke's gut twists. “Did he touch-”

“God, Michael, he blew me, are you happy?” Luke shakes his head, thinking back. “It was really fucking good and then he left.” He doesn't miss the curl of Michael's lips when he slumps against the counter further.

Michael's quiet for a moment. “Nice hickey you have there.” His tone is teasing and Luke looks up. “Did he like mine?”

Almost as much as I do. “Didn't pay much attention to them.” Luke fires back, earning a smirk from the older boy. Michael steps closer, shaking his head as he tips Luke head up to have a better look at the bruising spot in his throat. He hums and pushes the blondes face away, leaning in to mouth at the opposite side of his throat.

“He won't mind if I leave a few more then, will he?” Michael sucks softly on the skin and pulls back to look at like.

The blonde shakes head head, hoping his expression is sturdier than his thoughts. “He doesn't own me.” 

And Michael presses himself flush against Luke, lips suctioning to his throat and nipping hard, a hand going up to tangle in his hair and hold him still as Michael bruises up the pale expanse of his throat and lays a silent claim over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo update
> 
> hope you all enjoyed
> 
> much love
> 
> x


	9. Chapter 9

“You’re okay,” Michael rubs Luke’s back soothingly as the blonde retches into the toilet bowl for the third time, whining miserably as he struggles to catch his breath. They’ve been like this for the past fifteen minutes, pressed between the shower and toilet as Luke empties his stomach into the toilet and cries, apologizing repeatedly as Michael tries to calm him and keep his eyes open. 

Ashton and Calum haven’t come home, leaving Michael the ultimate task of cleaning Luke up and stuffing him in bed after a hot shower and bottle of mouthwash. The blonde in limp against the toilet and looks worse for the wear as he turns his head slightly to smile weakly at Michael.

“‘m sorry.” He says, a shaky hand reaching to pat Michael’s thigh. He turns back quickly, coughing hard and spiraling into a dry-heaving fit.

Michael sighs and rubs his back, brushing Luke’s unruly hair from his eyes. He’s exhausted and while the thoughts of a hot shower sound wonderful, Luke’s the one who needs it the most and Michael’s absolutely positive he won’t be able to hold himself up after cleaning Luke up, too. He rubs Luke’s back until the blonde calms down, slumping against the toilet again. They sit like that for a few minutes before Michael heaves the boy up, letting him fall into his body.

“You need a shower.” 

Luke hums in agreement and lets Michael manhandle him up against the wall. Michael flushes the toilet and closes the lid.

“Clothes off.” 

Luke stumbles as he tries to pull his shirt off, grabbing the back of Michael’s shirt with a whine. Michael turns the hot water on, letting it run as he pushes Luke up and tugs at the bottom of his shirt. He looks miserable and Michael’s heart clenches. He’s felt like this before, definitely spent his nights over a toilet bowl far too many times to not know how shitty it for a first-timer. Luke drapes himself over Michael’s back when the older boy attempts to pull his pants off, almost getting kneed in the face multiple times.

“‘m sorry.” Luke makes a feeble attempt to stand up straight only to groan and slump across Michael’s back. Michael huffs loudly and turns the cold water on, trying to make the bath warm enough to leave Luke feeling refreshed. The blonde clings to him, whining miserably when Michael attempts to pull away from him. “Noooo.”

“Luke,” Michael stands him up, blinking blearily. He attempts to pick the blonde up a few times, groaning when Luke tries to bury his face in Michael’s neck. He needs to get him in the shower, like five minutes ago. “You didn’t even drink that much!”

The blonde whines again and grips the side of the bath, eyes squeezing shut. He lets Michael pick him up and sit him on the edge of the tub. Luke sways and Michael pitches forward, grabbing his shoulders to steady him.

“Did you eat today?” 

Luke nods and grabs at Michael’s shirt. “Don’t leave me.” It’s the first full sentence he’s been able to say since tripping over Michael on the floor and rushing to the bathroom. He pulls at Michael’s shirt, struggling to take it off. 

“You have to shower.” Michael tries standing him up only for Luke to fight back, frowning. He looks exhausted and when he grimaces Michael can only imagine how shitty he feels. “Stay still, okay?” Michael raises his eyebrows, waiting for Luke to nod in agreement. He does and Michael back away, Luke’s eyes following his small movements. 

“Wait,” Luke pouts, fingers gripping the bathtub ledge hard. Michael shushes him as he pulls his shirt off and goes for the button on his pants. There’s no way he can leave Luke to shower himself, he’s out of it and shaky, and Michael doesn’t want to be responsible when he falls over and breaks a bone.

“Stop staring at me.” Michael snaps, gritting his teeth when Luke’s eyes flit up to meet his, a grin on his cheeks. He steps into the shower and pulls Luke up into his arms. The blonde leans into his touch, wrapping an arm around Michael’s back and resting his head on the older boys shoulder. Michael pushes him back slightly, stumbling forward as Luke holds tighter, not seeming to want to let go of him. 

Luke hums when the warm spray hits his back. He leans his head up, keeping his arm firm around Michael’s waist, and lets the water rain down on his hair and face. Michael ignores the friction from their cocks brushing and runs a hand through Luke’s mop of blonde hair, letting the water soak through. He reaches for the shampoo, nearly bending Luke over backwards to reach it, and pours the thick green liquid on his hair. Luke dips his head back, letting the water create sudsy bubbles before pushing Michael back. 

“Wash my hair,” Luke orders, sounded more drained than after he’d finished getting sick. He keeps his arm tight on Michael, doesn’t want to let go and hums softly when Michael tangles his fingers through Luke’s hair and starts massaging. “‘m really hard.”

Michael shakes his head and pushes Luke back under the spray, ignoring the warm drops of water hitting his chest as the sudsy water rains off of Luke’s hair and down his body. He looks so innocent and Michael just wants to see him ruined. There’s no particular sense about it either, just ruined; completely destroyed and vulnerable. 

Luke sighs contentedly as Michael lathers up the blondes washcloth with a bar of soap and washes over his back and shoulders. He’s already pushed his face in against Michael’s neck and is breathing hotly, steadily too - like he’s fallen asleep. Michael knows better though as he tucks his hand between their bodies and washes Luke’s stomach and chest. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Luke murmurs, arm loosening from around Michael’s waist. “Sorry.”

There’s not much Michael can say without sounding like a douchebag, and settles for a quiet ‘it’s okay.’ Luke starts crying after Michael’s rinsed him off, clinging tighter than before and trying to climb up his body.

“Luke stop,” Michael tries. Luke pulls at his hair harshly, garbled words falling from his lips as he drops to his knees in the shower, panting heavily. Michael backs himself against the wall, watching Luke rub his eyes miserably. “C’mon, let’s get you dried off.”

He’s never seen Luke cry before, well maybe once or twice because of something asinine he’d done, but never for any other reasons and it was unsettling. Michael pulls Luke up, ignoring when the blonde splayed his hands out over Michael’s chest and stared at him sadly. He pulls a towel from off the door, not caring who's it is and attempts to shut off the water with his foot.

Luke lets Michael dry him, body shaking softly as he stands in the shower, towel around his body as Michael dries himself off. “Don’t leave me.” He says again and Michael sighs, nodding. He climbs from the tub and Luke follows, dropping his towel.  
“No, keep it on.” Michael insists, making sure the water was turned off tightly and re-flushing the toilet. He hands Luke the towel when the boy refuses to pick it up. “Luke, you’re naked.”

“You’re naked too.”

Michael gestures to the towel around his waist and shakes Luke’s at him. The blonde whines but concedes, taking the towel and wrapping it around his waist. He follows Michael from the bathroom, shutting the light off. “We’re sleeping in my room.” He knows Luke hasn’t slept in his own bed yet, but it’ll be easier in the morning to explain to Calum and Ashton.

Luke drops the towel as soon as he’s in Michael’s room, pushing the older boy out of the way as he drops onto the bed, groaning in happiness. Michael closes his door with a sigh and goes to his suitcases, pulling out two pairs of boxers. Luke slaps them away, “No.” There’s no explanation and Michael’s too tired to argue. “I’m still hard.”

“That’s unfortunate.” Michael muses as he pushes Luke over and pulls the blankets down enough so he can curl under them. The bed is cold but Michael doesn’t care, it’s soft and it’ll warm up soon enough. He feels Luke snuggle down beside him a few moments later, curling into Michael’s side and swinging a leg over his, humming softly. Michael let’s Luke tuck his body in against his as he falls asleep, the day reeling through his mind like a short film.

“Thank you,” Luke says softly.

~~~

Michael doesn’t want to wake up, but the constant pressure on his cock is starting to hurt. He blinks wearily, adjusting to the bright sunlight filtering in through the windows in his room. There’s a mess of blonde hair next to him and he can feel Luke’s hand on his chest, moving slowly - exploring and drinking it all in. Everything Michael thought he knew about Luke seems to be changing and he’s not sure if it’s for the better. 

“Feel better?” He asks, voice deep with sleep. He hears Luke groan in reply and the feel of skin moving along his cock. Michael’s breath catches in his throat as he looks down at Luke and then to his body. He can see the faint push of the blankets as Luke’s leg rubs against him. 

Luke doesn’t seem to realize and Michael’s too chicken to say something about it. He can claim it’s morning wood although there’s the small chance Luke will peek down to see what his leg’s against, and Michael’s not looking forward to that encounter.

“It’s unfortunate,” Luke says, turning slightly to look up at Michael. He smiles softly and Michael narrows his eyes. He looks better than last night, more alive. Michael wants to get him in the shower again, wants to watch Luke with soapy bubbles running down his chest and his eyelashes clumped together from drops of water.

“What is?”

Luke hums, shrugging his shoulder. He pushes his leg harder and Michael bites back a groan. “How hard you are.” He sighs and rolls over, relieving the pressure on Michael’s cock.

“I took care of you last night.” Michael says weakly. He pushes the blankets off of Luke’s body, jaw clenching at the pale expanse of his back and then the soft dip to his ass. Luke shivers and reaches for the blankets only for Michael to push his hands away. “I rubbed your back when you were throwing up, and I washed your hair when you couldn’t stand. I let you sleep in my bed, again.” He’s throwing everything he can into this. He’s weak and so fucking hard. “Don’t you think you owe me?”

Luke’s quiet for a moment before he rolls back over. Michael spits every curse word he can think of into his head. He likes how Luke doesn’t seem to mind being naked in front of him, the tip of his cock resting on the sheets - hard and leaking. His eyes flit from Luke’s face to his dick a few times before settling on his eyes. “Depends,” Luke says. “What do you want?”

“What are you willing to do?” Michael struggles to piece his words together, chewing on the inside of his lip when Luke raises an eyebrow. He licks his lip and looks at Luke’s cock one more time.

This is unlike any situation he’s ever been in before and the fact that Luke seems to have the upperhand is fucking nerve wracking. He doesn’t know what he wants, just that he needs to get off, and if Luke’s mouth is up for the job then he won’t be choosy.

“What about if I,” Luke trails off, reaching to run his finger over Michael’s chest teasingly. “left you here all hard and needy.”

Michael narrows his eyes, catching the soft twitch of Luke’s arms as he steeled himself to jump up. He reaches forward, grabbing Luke’s waist as the boy gasps, rolling backwards. Michael pushes forward, jumping on top of him and pinning him down. Luke glares, pushing miserably at Michael’s hands and squirming around beneath him.

“Hey, stop.” Michael grabs his face, gripping his jaw tightly. “I’m not going to force you to do anything, Hemmings.” He doesn’t mean to say his last name, and it suddenly makes the whole situation a lot more uncomfortable. But his dick is still hard and Luke keeps eyeing it up. He wants nothing more than to bury himself in the boys mouth, or his hand, either works, and have at it.

He’s never had thoughts like this before, or at least never about Luke. It’s not surprising though, the blonde’s hot and Michael’s never one to skip out on enjoying a hot piece of human; male or female. He’s tortured Luke enough as is, and knows he’ll probably never live this down seeing as how needy he is to touch him. He pushes his hands on Luke’s chest and let’s Luke grab at his arms. They’re both still for a moment until Michael shifts, trying to get comfortable.

Luke squirms again, pushing his hips up and Michael groans, eyes widening at the sudden noise falling from his lips. Luke squeaks, seeming surprised and unsure. He calms down but narrows his eyes at Michael, fingers playing around his tattoos. “Well if you’re going to have me suck you off, you’d better fucking kiss me first.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me i've been having major writers block :(
> 
> this isn't my best and i'm really sorry, but i hope you enjoy anyway

The fact of the matter is, Luke’s filter has gone and fucked off, and at the worst possible time too. He didn’t have to go and offer up a blow job when Michael seemed perfectly content holding him down and pretending Luke’s subtle movements weren’t affecting him. But the words spewed from his mouth effortlessly and Michael’s eyes grew wide.

 

“Kiss you?” He sounds offended which is impossible - they’ve made out at least twice in the past two day and Michael seemed very content popping up for another round. That being said, the shock on his face left Luke feeling light headed and anxious.

 

Luke doesn’t know what to say, his words have failed and Michael looks absolutely uncomfortable. “Well, I thought...” He doesn’t know what he was thinking, that’s the problem. Michael stares down at him, lips parted like he wants to speak. He stays quiet. “I just thought -”

 

“Go brush your teeth.” 

 

And if Luke hadn’t already been rolling in pools of embarrassment, he is now. They are close, close enough that Luke could easily catch Michael off guard and kiss him, which means morning breath is a very noticeable thing, at least in Michael’s case. His cheeks, already flooded with red, fill more and he prays the mattress will swallow him whole.

 

Michael rolls off of him slowly, touching his arm as he lays down on the pillow beside Luke. He smiles and it’s soft. “Come back though.” He’s not teasing and Luke is grateful. There are boxers on the floor, and while Luke has absolutely no idea whether they’re clean or not, he’s not planning on keeping them on for long, and tugs them up his legs quickly.

 

It smells like Ashton’s shampoo in the hall and the bathroom mirror is foggy from steam. Luke scrubs the mirror with a hand towel and hangs it back on the hook he’d picked it from. There are a set of mismatched socks near the trashcan and the bath mat is soaked - Luke will be sure to pester Ashton for that later.

 

He can hear them puttering around downstairs, Calum at least. He’s noisy in the morning, especially after he’s come back from a run and is banging cabinet doors shut in his haste to make one of those disgusting vomit-pink health smoothies he and Ashton found a recipe for on We Heart It. Ashton’s just as bad - usually - but the bathroom mirror is steamy enough that Luke’s sure Ashton hadn’t made his way downstairs just yet.

His toothbrush lays against a half used tube of toothpaste, right beside Ashton’s. It’s green and stripped and has smears of blue paste on the back - Luke isn’t too good at washing it off after using it.

 

Ashton hums, towel in hand as he scrubs at his hair. It’s all wet, curling and a mix of dark blonde and brown streaks. He grins at Luke, eyeing the younger boy up. Luke busies himself wetting the toothbrush and squeezing out a bit of paste onto the bristles. 

 

“Have fun last night?” 

 

Luke’s face fills with heat as he brushes his teeth, eyes locked on his chin. He’s already started drooling the foamy paste and sort of looks like a rabid dog. Ashton throws his towel over the door. He looks all too pleased with himself, like he knows something that he shouldn’t. All in all, Luke wouldn’t be too surprised.

 

“Yeah.” Luke spits, licking at his lips. His heart is racing, thoughts traveling back to the half-naked boy in his bed. That’s where he wants to be, not stuck in the bathroom with remnants of a shitty brush job on his lips and Ashton’s teasing. He rinses his brush off, teeth as clean as they’ll get and the dirty taste of night covered with a fresh mint.

 

“Back to lover boy?” Ashton laughs, rocking back on his heels when Luke attempts to rush by him. The blonde nods, cheeks flaming even hotter as Ashton lets him barrel by.

 

Luke slams the door shut behind him, not bothering to give Ashton the satisfaction of his beet-red face. He breaths slowly and looks to Michael. The older boy looks surprised at his hasty entrance, lips curling slowly into a smirk. He’s spread out on the bed, left foot tucked under the blankets and the other half off the bed. 

 

“Hi,” Michael says. He’s tucked a hand under his head, the other on his stomach near the head of his cock. He looks good like this, all spread out and waiting. Luke’s cock twitches in his boxers and goosebumps play on the back of his neck.

 

He swallows, stepping towards the bed. Michael’s room is a mess, although it seems to get worse everyday. The older boy’s grin hasn’t diminished and Luke’s confidence is slowly building. He knows what he wants, and he knows he has the opportunity to take what he wants, but there’s a heavy stream of nervousness building in his stomach as he watches Michael stroke himself.

 

“H-hey.” Luke barely musters up enough strength to speak and he knows his cheeks have filled with color all over again. Michael grins despite as Luke crawls onto the bed, pausing near Michael’s feet. 

Tentatively, Luke touches Michael’s ankle. He barely grazes the soft skin when Michael groans. Luke’s gaze flits up to Michael’s eyes and then back down to his cock. He’s leaking, head a shiny pink that makes Luke’s mouth water. He’s never done this before, he’s never done anything before and the fact that it’s Michael only adds to how badly Luke wants to  _ do. _

 

“Come on.” Michael coaxes, voice gentle. He’s not that scary, not when he’s naked and spread out for Luke to play with. 

 

Luke nods, for himself and in response to Michael before he trails his fingers higher on Michael’s leg. He’s doing a decent job at not ogling Michael’s cock, but the urge is there and the realization that he’ll probably be choking on it in the next seven minutes.

 

“Take your boxers off?” It comes out as a question, probably because Michael doesn’t want to scare Luke away. The blonde nods but makes no move to pull them off. His fingers shake as he scoots further up the bed and in-between Michael’s legs. 

 

Luke looks at Michael’s dick for a few seconds. It’s thick and flushed, and there’s this vein going right up the underside and Luke just wants to get his mouth on him. He locks eyes with Michael. “Can you kiss me first?” 

 

Worry has etched it's way into Luke’s tone and Michael frowns. Luke drops his hand from Michael’s leg and crawls the rest of the way up the bed. It’s a last minute and completely unthought through plan, when Luke swings his leg over Michael’s hip and straddles his stomach. 

 

His heart is high in his throat, stomach twisting angrily as he gives a weak smile. He only wants a kiss, just one and that’s really not  _ that _ much to ask for. Michael grins in return and rests his hand on Luke’s thigh. “Well, are you going to kiss me?”

 

Luke swallows, nodding. He leans down slowly, knocking noses with Michael and huffing out miserably before Michael’s pressing his own mouth to Luke’s. He’s patient, as Luke freezes, the wet feel of Michael’s lips on his own. It’s unusual and weird but Luke likes it. He likes a lot of things he shouldn’t.

 

Michael pulls away, blinking slowly. He grins again and touches Luke’s thigh.

 

“I’ve never done this before.” Luke clarifies. He sounds stupid and Michael shoots him a look similar to the his mum gives him when he has a smart response to something she’s said. It’s clear Michael isn’t all that surprised Luke hasn’t sucked dick but his hands never falter as he slowly pushes the younger boys boxers from his hips.

 

It seems Luke ends up naked with Michael too often, especially for people that hate each other. Luke’s not even sure he can call it hate anymore, more like a mutual agreement to not enjoy each other's presence - although it feels wrong to say that as they’re both naked and Luke’s about to suck Michael’s dick. There has to be  _ something _ , hasn’t there?

 

_ Okay, okay, okay. _ Luke’s barely breathing as he climbs off of Michael’s lap. He ignores the throbbing of his own cock and settles for staring at Michael. He’s so thick, and Luke’s mouth is absolutely watering. There has to be a label for people like him, that want dick in their mouth. But Luke isn’t going to go searching for answers until he’s satisfied he actually likes the act itself. 

 

Michael looks at him expectantly, maybe a little stiff too. With a shaky hand, Luke grips Michael’s cock. It’s warm and hard but kind of soft at the same time, and he suddenly has forgotten how to give a hand job, which is pathetic because his hand is possibly his best friend. That doesn’t matter, his mouth will do the trick, but isn’t there like a code of conduct for these sort of things? A build up? Foreplay to the foreplay? Luke isn’t a sexual person and Michael doesn’t seem to be keen on giving directions, and holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.

 

Luke strokes him slowly, grip languid but tight enough that Michael stiffens even more and grits his teeth. That’s a good sign, Luke’s positive. Michael’s cock dribbles pre-cum and Luke sits up, leaning in over Michael’s legs to lick over the pearly drops. It’s bitter, sort of tangy in a way that doesn’t bother Luke all that much. Michael shudders above him and Luke licks again. His hand has paused and Michael’s hips seem to jolt up the tiniest bit, straining to inch his hand along it seems.

 

He’s not very coordinated and completely in amateur land, and god when Michael moans Luke almost dies right there. He’s loud, doesn’t even try to stifle the noises that fall from his lips and holy god, Ashton fucking knows they’re in the room! There’s no way he and Calum aren’t outside retching in the bushes and trying to wipe their minds of Luke and Michael touching.

 

Luke licks down the side of Michael’s cock and back up, humming as he opens his mouth around the girth and kisses up it. He’s kept his gaze averted from Michael’s for the longest time, but he can feel hard, green eyes burning into his forehead as he ignores them.

 

“Hollow your cheeks.” Michael directs, seeming flustered at having to give directions. Luke attempts to follow Michael’s orders, cheeks flushing as he tries swallowing Michael down. He chokes, eyes watering and pops off, gasping for air. He’s got the worst gag reflex ever but Michael’s staring at him with these soft, glazed over eyes like he’s looking at Luke for the first time.

 

He tries again, sucking his cheeks in hard and attempting to slip his tongue around. It’s not as easy as it looks in porn, and Luke chokes again. Michael spits out a curse, fingers tangling through Luke’s hair as he pushes his head down. There’s absolutely no air and Luke’s crying now, tears leaking out of his eyes but it sort of feels good - like a high and all that good shit.

 

“Choke on my dick, holy shit.” Michael grunts, hips rocking up before he comes, words trailing from a gruff tone to a squeak. Luke squirms as Michael finishes, breath rushing to his lungs when the older boy releases his hair. Luke pulls off slowly, spit and come spooling between his lips and Michael’s cock, and he swallows.

 

He struggles for a decent breath of air before Michael’s pushing him onto his back and kissing him hard. It’s all teeth and tongue but Luke likes it, the aggressive touch and how Michael manhandled him so easily onto his back. His touch burned into Luke’s sides, his stomach and shoulders.

 

Michael bites his lower lip, tugging it far from his teeth before pulling back, flushed and panting. Luke stares up at him, words and thoughts barely processing. His own cock aches, but Michael makes no move to assist him and Luke’s too nervous to jerk himself off in front of Michael. Instead, he watches Michael climb from the bed and pull boxers on - the second pair that Luke had ignored earlier - and fix his hair in the closet mirror.

 

He’s going to leave, Luke’s sure of it and his stomach turns nervously. Twice he’s been fucked over and left behind. To his surprise, Michael picks up Luke’s discarded boxers and tugs them on his legs. He touches Luke’s legs softly, kisses his thigh and then his cock. 

 

Luke gapes at him, floundering for words as Michael licks along the underside of Luke’s cock before sucking on the head. He watches Luke’s reactions, drinks them in until the blonde comes down his throat with a breathy cry. Luke’s body shakes as Michael pulls the boxers up his body the rest of the way.

 

“Second blowjob, huh?” Michael’s eyes gleam as he teases.

 

It is his second, two in two days. A fucking record, Luke thinks as he relaxes against the bed and stares up at the ceiling. Michael crawls up next to him and touches his side. It’s not very intimate, more like the way he sometimes coaxes Calum into cuddling with him when Ashton calls them for a movie night. 

 

Luke doesn’t mind though, he’ll take what he can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave some feedback??
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed, i hope to write the next chapter soon and not in two months. let's pray this writers block dies with this update.
> 
> much love,
> 
> trishie


	11. Chapter 11

There's a spread of sandwiches, dips and chips, and scattered bottles of beer on the living room coffee table. They've got a footy match on and the windows wide open, a warm breeze on their shoulders coming in from the ocean.   
  
Calum scoops dip up onto a Frito and shovels the mess into his mouth, eyes never straying from the game. He throws his hands up at the pass, calling out angrily as the ball is stolen.   
  
"For fucks sake, Cal, close your mouth." Ashton chides, tucked into the armchair with a beer and book. He's skipped his contacts for the day, instead relying on the heavy duty lenses he kept for emergencies.   
  
Luke thinks he looks good either way, platonically, of course. He hasn't focused on the game much himself, it's hard to when he hasn't seen Michael in four hours - since he snuck out of the room while Michael showered. He isn't sure if he regrets leaving, but his heart aches at the lack of Michael's presence. It's unreasonable, completely so, but Luke feels guilt on the collar of his shirt, clinging tightly to the fabric and threatening to jump down his throat the second he opens his mouth.   
  
It feels like he snuck out after doing a dirty deed and regretted the whole thing; blowjob and sloppy kisses. He doesn't though, not really. If anything he's pleased; Michael was gentle, soft and sweet despite his usual brash attitude. He didn't tease Luke or make him feel uncomfortable and he stayed - let Luke curl up next to him and sleep off his orgasmic bliss.   
  
He hadn't even woken to an empty bed, Michael had still been beside him - playing on his phone - but there. Michael had grunted in Luke's direction and touched his side with his free hand, sending shivers down Luke's spine, before announcing he was going for a shower.   
  
It hadn't been an invite, or at least Luke doesn't think it was. He's probably overthinking the whole situation. It was platonic blowjobs, nothing more, nothing less.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Calum slams his hands down on his knees. His face is red as he yells at the screen. A player is down although Luke can't tell who it is. Someone important though judging by Calum's reaction.

Ashton sighs and closes his book. He fixes Luke with a hard stare, as if Calum’s loud squawks of anger are his fault. “Where’s Michael?” Ashton asks.

Luke plays with the corner of a throw pillow, shrugging. “Probably sleeping.” His voice is weak, a strangled mess that cracks the tiniest bit. Ashton raises his brows at the sound, seeming genuinely concerned. He’s probably thinking back to this morning, how Luke had been an utter mess scrambling around to brush his teeth and wash off his nerves before heading back into Michael’s room.

They haven't hounded him yet, about how noisy he and Michael had been or his flushed face when finally coming downstairs.  It's probably a bro-code formality or at least Luke hopes it is - that they won't bring it up when Michael's finally made an appearance.

“Well wake him up, it's almost four.” Ashton picks up his book and flips it open. He skims a few lines before peering up at Luke over the top of his glasses. He raises his eyebrows. “Are you waiting for a written invitation?”

Calum slams his beer down on the table, leaning towards the TV before jumping up, hollering as the ball flies into the net. He turns, hands raised in a hi-five position.

“Did you see that fucking pass?” He gushes as Luke delivers the hits.

The blonde smiles weakly and Calum scoffs, teasing smile on his face.

“I was just telling Luke to wake Michael up.” Ashton says, cutting in. The game has ended and the camera pans the field as both teams mesh together.

Calum nods, filling another Frito with dip and shoveling it into his mouth. He wipes at the mess left behind on his lip and chews. “Yeah,” He looks to the clock. “Any later and he won't go out tonight.”

That doesn't sound all too bad to Luke, a night in, maybe open a bottle of wine or scotch and sit out by the pool. He sounds like a middle aged mother of four, half spent on making dinner and bathing the kids before tucking them in. It's much needed though, that relaxing time at night. They've gone out every night, partied until their feet ached and the sun danced along the horizon.

“Can tonight be my night in?” Luke scratches his neck and drinks his beer. It's warmed up sitting on the coffee table for so long. They're only five nights into their two week senior break and Luke’s already calling it quits. He's a class A lightweight and needs to recover from his nightly adventures.

Ashton nods, cutting in over Calum's scoff. “Yeah, if that's what you want.” He fixes Calum with a pointed look, a reminder that Luke's fairly new to the whole drinking and partying scene.

Luke, pleased with himself and the prospects of his night in alone, stands and makes his way to the stairs. The corridor is dark, blinds and curtains drawn for the sake of their hungover and cloudy bodies the next morning. The upstairs is a vampire layer and the scent of Ashton's shampoo still lingers.

Michael's door is cracked open just a bit and Luke can see his suitcase, open and with clothes strewn about it. It's dark, absolutely no light but for the slivers that break through the curtains and dance along the floor.

“Mike?” The nickname feels strange falling from Luke's lips. He's called Michael by his surname for so long, only spitting his first when the situation became too serious for angry pricks.  Luke pushes the door open wider, peeking into the dark room. He can see Michael, a ball on his bed, curled facing the window and tucked under the comforter.   

He doesn't stir as Luke approaches the bed and the latter feels uneasy being put to the task of waking him. It's clear Michael's fast asleep, probably in desperate need of shut eye too.

Luke sits on the edge of the bed and touches Michael's side. “Come on, Mike, don't you want to go out tonight.”

He hears Michael suck in a shallow breath, body shifting. “N-no.” He mumbles the word, half asleep and unable to do more than rock back and forth in a feeble attempt to turn over.

“Yes you do.” Luke argues, petting the older boys arm. He's nervous, fingers stilling as Michael lets out a soft sigh.

They've come so far, from bickering like petty children almost on the daily to kisses and blow jobs. Luke doesn't want to push further than he can see.

“Go ‘way.” Michael nuzzles his face into the pillow and mumbles into it desperately. He groans, fingers appearing from beneath the blanket and tugging it up higher around his neck.

“You're a ball of blankets and hair.” Luke muses, reaching up to ruffle the red strands. Michael hums at the feel of Luke's fingers tangled through his hair and slowly rolls over.

He blinks, green eyes hazy and pupils dilated. “What time is it?”

Luke retracts his hand, running his fingertips along the leg of his jeans and smiles weakly. “Quarter to four.” He wishes Calum or Ashton were with him, moral support for these green doe eyes Michael’s sporting.

It’s unfair, almost, how good Michael looks when he wakes up, Luke thinks, unable to roll a complete sentence together and verbalize it. He should leave, make that awkward retreat back out into the hall and cower behind Ashton for the rest of the night.

“Where are we going tonight?” Michael’s voice has grown stronger, he’s more awake now. He hasn’t sat up yet, instead, curled further into his blankets and tighter into a ball. Luke wants to play with his hair again.

“Not sure.”

Michael hums, eyes falling shut. “I vote Applebee’s for dinner.”

They haven’t had a sufficient meal that hadn’t been paired with beer and fries in two days and Luke’s mouth waters at the thought of actual vegetables in front of him. “I second that.” He knows, they both do, that Calum will veto their votes - and Ashton will counter-veto his - in hopes of a greasy burger and ice cream on the boardwalk before crashing another party.

Luke stands and Michael opens his eyes, lips falling into a frown. “Where are you going?” There’s a pout in his tone that leaves Luke biting back a smile.

“Seeing as you’re not getting out of bed, it’s up to me to let them in on our plan.” It sounds like a date, their _plan_ , like it’s meant for the two of them only. Luke doesn’t know how to apologize, or if he even should. Michael doesn’t look all that fazed as he nods amicably.

It’s all Luke can do to not bolt from the room. He’s overthinking everything and becoming a flustered mess. It’s not a look that suits him well.

~~~

For the first time in five nights, Luke sees his friends in something other than swim trunks or cargo shorts. He’s broken out a pair of skinny jeans himself, although the warm restaurant has him regretting the decision, and a plain grey shirt. There are no flip flops, or ripped t-shirts, or basketball shorts and Luke feels almost like he’s stepped into another dimension.

“Just a water.” Michael mimics Ashton from his seat next to Calum. He’s been in an itchy mood all night, constantly making jabs at Ashton and playing with the collar of his shirt.

Ashton rolls his eyes and leans into Luke’s side. He’s still reading the menu, stuck between two entrees and if he’ll have room for churros after. It doesn’t matter that much, he’s going home after so if he ends up bloated and walking around in boxers, no one will be the wiser.

 

“He’s not picking on you.” Ashton’s lips brush Luke’s ear followed by a small giggle from the older boy. A shiver runs down Luke’s spine as Calum kicks his leg under the table, eyebrow raised in question.

He looks to Michael as Ashton throws his arm over Luke’s shoulder. Michael’s staring off, playing with the coaster that had been set in front of him for his drink. He looks relaxed, sleepy too, but mostly at ease. He turns back to the table and makes eye contact with Luke.

“This is the first balanced meal we’re having since we got here.” Michael comments, grinning. He nudges Calum’s arm with his elbow and receives a grunt from the younger boy.

Luke rests his elbows on the table, eyeing up the kitchen doors. He’s made up his mind for his meal and their waitress hasn’t made an appearance since disappearing to put their drink orders in.

“I think we’re going to Frankie’s tonight.” Luke’s still unsure how they’ve found all of these parties. He’s yet to see anyone from his school at them albeit his friends.

Calum nods and the waitress appears. She sets down their drinks and Michael spirals off on another teasing tangent with Ashton. She takes their orders and disappears again as Calum blows his straw wrapper at Luke.

“What are you doing tonight?” Ashton asks.

“Probably sleeping.” Luke shrugs as he blows his own straw wrapper at Calum. It hits the side of his drink and falls to the tabletop.

Michael raises an eyebrow. “You’re not going out tonight?” He seems surprised, as if Luke’s suddenly become a wild party animal in the past four days.

He hasn’t, not really.

“Lu-Lu needs a break.” Calum teases, reaching across the table to pat Luke’s arm sympathetically. There’s a shit-eating grin on his face and Luke sticks his tongue out. Calum wiggles his eyebrows and throws his gaze to the left, towards Michael.

Ashton says something and Michael laughs, but Luke focuses on Calum’s teasing. His face is flushed now, cheeks burning at Calum’s insinuation. Without speaking, Calum’s brought up what Luke had hoped to be forgotten - at least in Ashton and Calum’s case.

They’d been so loud, so vulgar and raw, and it had been such a rush, everything Luke had wanted, but now, with Calum pricking at it, Luke’s stomach churned. It’s such an embarrassment, to be caught, to be _heard._

“Honestly, all I want is a nice tan and find Lauren one of those tighten-with-water bracelets she’s been harping about.” Ashton laughs, stirring his water with his straw.

Luke give a feeble smile and Calum looks almost sympathetic. “I need a bottle of wine.” It’s a thought in his mind and very quickly a mumble.

Ashton laughs again and Calum snorts.

“I second that.” Michael raises his hand, waving a waiter over. “Sorry, could we get a bottle of moscato?” The man nods, promising to be back with it soon.

They stem off into another conversation and Luke struggles to listen. He finds himself watching Michael, focusing hard on his laugh lines and how he crinkles his nose when he laughs hard, the dark stubble on his chin and jaw, and the redness of his hair.

All too soon, his meal is being place in front of him, steam rushing into his face. His stomach growls at the delicious smell. Their wine is poured, and Calum makes a toast to an eventful rest of break.

Michael catches Luke eye, winking as he raises his glass.

~~~

The lights of Ashton’s car locking flash as the three boys walk down the street. Luke watches from the front window. It’s the first time he’s been alone in four days, but it feels like eternity. He wants to strip down to nothing and lay on the carpet and drink another bottle of wine - this one, himself.

It’s silent, for once without the noisy sound of a football game playing on the television or someone yelling. It’s nice, although Luke feels like he’s missing out staying home. He needs it though, time to himself.

He’d almost called it _me time_ but had refrained last second when remembering whom he was with. His friends would be unrelenting in teasing him about the time he planned to spend with his dick. He didn’t need that, the teasing or the hand on dick time, just a few moments to close his eyes and breath.

There’s a bottle of wine in the fridge calling his name, right alongside chilled beers and apple juice. Luke’s almost too lazy to retrieve it but for the fact that this is probably the only time he’ll have the chance to drink himself into oblivion.

His phone rings from the arm chair. It’s his brother, Jack.

“Hey,” Luke breaths, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder as he pulls the fridge door open. The bottle of Rosia is tucked behind the apple juice, a soft pink color with a blue label.

There’s shuffling on Jack’s end before he speaks. “Sorry, mum was following me. You busy?”

Luke wants to answer yes, because he is. It’s an absolute bitch to open a bottle of wine with a phone at his ear. He searches through an island drawer before finding the bottle opener. “Just opening wine.”

“Degenerate.” Jack coughs jokingly. They laugh, Luke struggling to cut the seal from the bottle. “I heard you hooked up with someone?”

Trust their father to spill Luke’s secrets. He should be glad though, his mum hadn’t called in a fit of nerves and threatened to pick him up. His dad must not have told her.

“Yeah.” Luke leaves the bottle, glaring at it as he moves to take a seat on one of the stools. He can hear the bass of a song a few houses down. “It’s so bad, Jacky.”

His brother laughs again. “How bad is bad?”

It’s too easy to spill everything to Jack.

“Michael Clifford bad.” Luke whispers the name, as if someone could hear him. Jack snorts, seeming unsurprised and tells Luke to spill the details. He spares the messy bits, but Jack seems to catch on, groaning miserably.

“Good lay then?”

Luke sucks on his lower lip. It hadn’t even been sex and Luke had been on cloud nine. “Most definitely.” The wine was most definitely warm now. Luke moved it back into the fridge and settled for a beer. He twisted the cap off, tossing it into the trash bin before returning to his seat. “It’s weird, y’know? We hated each other and just exchanged platonic blowjobs.”

“Spare me.” Jack fakes gagging. “I hope you’re not coming to me for relationship advice.” Luke still isn’t sure how Jack’s maintained a relationship with Celeste for so long, he’s a bumbling idiot - almost as much as Luke. He sighs. “Mum’s going to have a stroke when you come back with a boyfriend.”

“I’m not coming back with a boyfriend!” Luke argues, taking a drink of his beer. It’s cool going down, a slight relief to his dry throat. He can’t even picture that, bringing Michael around as his friend or more. He hadn’t even gotten out of the car before they’d left for break.

Jack snorts, the faint sound of typing following. “Listen, I love you to bits but I have a paper due tomorrow. I’ll text you later, but keep me updated on lover boy.”

“He’s not lover boy.” Luke whines, slumping in his seat. “I’ll talk to you.” He hangs up and leaves his phone on the island near the beer. The moon is high in the sky, bright in the cloudless night. It’s cooled down drastically, the ocean breeze empty of warmth.

He sits in a lawn chair until Ashton comes home and finds him out there. He brings Luke’s beer and one for himself before sitting next to Luke.

“Cal’s smoking out front so don’t lock the front door.” Michael breaks into their silence, peering out at them from the back door. Ashton nods and Luke ignores him.

Eventually, Calum wanders through the house and out to them. He reeks of cigarettes and beer. “James asked for you.” Ashton hisses at Calum’s words, shaking his head.

“Oh.” Luke nods, playing with the near empty bottle. The light in Michael’s room flicks on and Luke stands up. “I’m going to bed.”

Calum shakes his head. “Stay with us.” He fixes Ashton with a stare before turning his attention back to Luke. “Mike’s got a girl with him tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave some feedback :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short but i'm hoping to update again this week! :D

The girl Michael brought back opens the bathroom door as Luke's brushing his teeth. She startles, backing up as her cheeks flood with color and Luke coughs, choking on the toothbrush he's just jammed down his throat.    
  
"I'm so sorry!" She apologizes, seeming torn between going to his aid and running back to Michael.    
  
Luke nods, bent over the sink. "You're good." He feels awkward, almost uncomfortable, speaking to her. She's clothed in Michael's shirt, the same one he'd left the house in, and while it looks good on her, it had looked better on him.    
  
"I'm Sophie." Her cheeks have lessened in color as she introduces herself. It's strange, meeting this girl in the bathroom of his house while they're both half naked and thinking about Michael.    
  
"Luke." He washes his toothbrush off and discards it on the sink. Sophie nods, wringing her hands together awkwardly as Luke stands there. "Oh, I'm sorry do you need to--" He trails off, cheeks flood of with heat.    
  
Sophie nods. "It was, uh, nice meeting you?"    
  
"Yeah, you too." Luke rushes past her, shoulder hitting the door as he hurries to his room.    
  
It's not past ten in the morning and Luke's already prepared to crawl back into bed and sleep the day away. He's not ready to face Michael, or Calum, and sure as not Sophie. He'd made a fool of himself, much more than usual, and in front of Michael's... girl.    
  
He can't tell if Ashton or Calum have gotten up yet, probably not though which leaves Luke alone. The bathroom door opens and he can hear the soft padding of feet go past his room and the click of Michael's door shutting into place.    
  
Luke relaxes on his bed, rolling over onto his stomach and burying his face in the pillows. He's not sure how to feel but disappointed sounds about right. They're not even friends, maybe just a little, and Luke has no right being upset that Michael'd brought a girl back.    
  
Michael's door opens and closes, and feet pad past his room again; two sets. Luke stiffens, sitting up to listen. He shouldn't be so possessive, clingy. The front door opens and closes moments later, and Luke slumps back down.    
  
He kicks his blankets around, trying to feebly to wrangle them up his body. There's a knock at his door a few minutes later, soft and gentle.    
  
"Hmm?" He feigns sleepiness as the door opens. Ashton grins at him, hair flat against his forehead and lips droopy.    
  
"Beach time."    
  
Luke's sure the lifeguards aren't on duty until after twelve. "Now?" He sits up, rubbing his eyes and suppressing a yawn.    
  
"Obviously." Ashton rolls his eyes. "You're still as pale as a ghost, we need to work on that."   
  
He's not that pale. There's definitely some color to his skin, he's peachy if anything. "But I get sand everywhere."

 

Ashton, clearly unimpressed with Luke’s feeble attempts at weaseling his way out of lounging on the beach, rolls his eyes again. “Twenty minutes before Calum and I drag you out of bed.” He sounds serious, annoyed even, but there’s a smile playing on his lips. He definitely means business, although Luke’s not sure they’d actually try to wrangle him from his bed.

 

“Fine, fine.” Luke concedes, turning over. He has no chance at winning, not even an argument. His bed is warm and he’s still reeling in the events that had happened not half an hour ago. It’s not fair that Ashton or Calum wasn’t the bumbling idiot Sophie ran into.

 

There’s banging outside of his door and loud laughter. Calum yells something and a door slams, followed by another chortle. Luke’s time in bed is dwindling quickly but he can’t find it in himself to pull himself out from under the warm sheets. He hears Michael laugh and another door slam - there seems to be no such thing as shutting the door quietly in this house - before he finally throws back the covers and groans.

 

~~~

 

Michael’s lounging on a sunchair, half under the shade of an umbrella and half sprawled out in the blistering sun. Luke’s tried his hardest to not stare at the love-bites on Michael’s neck and upper torso, or the long red lines down his back. It’s hard though, especially after the morning prior. 

 

He’s clinging, far too much for someone’s who’s just decided that he might not hate Michael just as much as he’s claimed to. It’s a mutual thing, probably, their extricated hate.

 

“You’re burning.” Michael says. He’s tipped his sunglasses down his nose and stares at Luke. 

 

It’s not all of a surprise. Luke’s skimped on sunscreen and is laying out on a towel, baking. His skin feels hot, and he’s sure a quick dip in the ocean will refresh his burning skin, but he’s too lazy to roll over, let alone stand up and trip his way down the few feet to the water.

 

“Is it bad?” Luke asks, craning his neck to look at his shoulder. Sure enough, he finds himself unable to make color sense of his pale skin and any redness marring it. It’s his sunglasses, they’re evil and shaded a strange way that leaves him blind to red. 

 

Michael nods. “Yeah.” He rolls his head back and sighs, kicking his legs out further into the sun.

 

He should’ve taken up on Ashton’s offer to get sunscreened up before the oldest disappeared into the ocean with Calum. It’s too late now, though.

 

“You met Sophie.” Michael says. He sounds unsure, as if bringing the topic up isn’t such a great idea.

 

Luke flushes, turning away from the older boy. He looks out at the ocean, thankful he’s already burnt and that his red cheeks might not be as noticeable. “She surprised me in the bathroom.” He’s embarrassed again, that Sophie had spilled all about their encounter that morning.

 

Michael hums. “Good lay.” He murmurs, almost to himself.

 

Luke looks at him. “She left fairly quickly.” His comment recieves a raised eyebrow from Michael.

 

“She had work.”

 

Luke bites his tongue. Michael’s tone has grown hard, aggressive even. He won’t look at Luke, instead staring out at the ocean, hands clenched on his lap. He doesn’t like the pestering, Luke thinks.

 

“Are you jealous?” Michael asks.

 

A seagull lands near the cooler, squawking about as it pecks at the sand.

 

“The ocean is fucking cold today!” Ashton yells, halfway up the  beach to where Michael and Luke lay. He shakes his head, beads of water flying about from the dark blonde curls. 

 

Luke doesn’t know why he couldn’t have hooked up with Ashton. He’s decent, friendly and cute, and a giggler. The whole package. He brushes Michael’s previous question off, turning to face the oldest boy. “Can’t be that bad, Calum’s still out there.”

 

Ashton wipes his brow and shrugs. “He’s a moron.” There’s fondness in his tone, soft and barely there.

 

Michael snorts, kicking sand at Luke. “Answer me.” He whines.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Ashton laughs. “Am I missing something?” He sits down on Luke’s towel, wet suit against Luke’s leg. The younger boy whines at the cold, wet material and scoots away.

 

“Luke met Sophie this morning in the bathroom.” Michael throws a look at Luke. It’s hard, judgmental even, and Luke looks away from the older boy.

 

“I’m not jealous.” He grumbles, annoyance lacing his words. 

 

He’s lying, just a bit. It’s not one hundred percent jealousy, more like sixty seven percent confusion and the thirty three percent nerves. He’s not looking for a relationship, or anything with Michael, really, but they’d hooked up the morning prior and Michael had brought home someone else that night. 

 

“And I’m not getting in the middle of this.” Ashton says, standing up. He combs his fingers through his hair, pushing it back from his face and wipes his feet on the towel. “I’m going back out.”

 

“You are though.” Michael argues, ignoring Ashton’s departure. 

 

Luke frowns, tipping his sunglasses down. He’s going to have tan lines on his face if he continues to lay like so. “You're so adamant on this.” He grumbles. 

 

Michael shrugs and plays with the hem of his swim trunks. He looks, and is acting, like a petulant child in need of a time out. It's all Luke can do to keep his cool. They've gone from a mutual hatred to whatever the morning prior had been - Luke's not sure he should label it - too quickly. No progression into  _ friends _ or bro’s that hang out and do bro things, and Luke's fairly certain he'll misjudge the who situation and end up a squirming mess of embarrassment. 

 

It's probably for the best too, if he plays the whole thing off. Michael had brought a girl back, a pretty one at that, someone he could hook up with that wasn't a lanky tangle of boy.

 

“I just want to hear you say it.” Michael huffs. He's losing his cool fairly quickly, much like the hot head he usually is. 

 

Luke grinds his teeth and sits up. Ashton and Calum are still visible in the water, away from Michael and this mess. He'll join them, get away from it all. 

 

Michael squawks in surprise when Luke stands and brushes sand from his body. “Where are you going?” 

 

“The water.” Luke kicks his flip flops on top of his towel to keep it from blowing away in the breeze, and stomps his way down the hot beach. 

 

He feels like a downright moron, having put up with Michael's petulant behavior and shifty feelings. The ocean, much like Ashton had said, is cold. Calum waves as a wave crashes over him and Ashton disappears beneath the surf. 

 

“Where's Mike going?” Calum yells, paddling weakly over to Luke. He spits water at the younger boy, head barely staying above the water until he finally stands. 

 

Ashton grabs Calum's sides and the boy cries out in laughter. Luke brushes off the question but turns to their camp. As suspected, Michaels halfway back up the beach, shirt thrown over his shoulder and flip flops on his feet - he's adamant about not burning the bottoms of his feet despite the other boys teasing. 

 

“It's fucking cold!” Luke yells instead, splashing water at Ashton. 

 

Calum, having wiggled his way from Ashton's grip has made his way beside Luke. He grabs the youngest boys arms despite Luke's pleas, and pushes his further into the waves. Luke laughs as cold water rushes against him, eyes slipping shut until Ashton jumps on his back and ruffles his hair teasingly. 

  
Luke's sure, just as the crashing waves beat down on the sand and rocks and smooth it out, whatever inner issues he and Michael are having, will eventually smooth themselves out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pi day lovelies! 
> 
> leave some feedback! <3


	13. Chapter 13

  
The house smells like bacon and burnt toast when Luke is finally able to wrangle his two friends off of the beach. The radio is playing a loud rock song Luke doesn't know the name of and Michael’s beach bag is discarded at the foot of the stairs.

“Mike?” Ashton calls, wiping his feet on the mat at the front door and looking over at Calum.

The look they share is intense, something Luke doesn't know how to read into. He kicks his flip flops off and grimaces at the feel of sand between his toes. The beach is outright disgusting but he loves every moment of it.

“He must've made breakfast.” Luke says. It's after three, nearing four, and Luke's stomach rumbles at the thought of scrambled eggs and orange juice.

As expected, Michael is slouched over the island with burnt toast slathered in butter and eggs and bacon half eaten on his plate. He looks at Luke as he bites into the toast, eyes narrowed and hard.

“Looks good.” Luke tries.

Calum elbows him in the side. It's not like he's spitting out any other bit of conversation let alone making eye contact with Michael.

“Anyway,” Ashton drawls out, planting his hands on the countertop behind him. Luke wishes he were attracted to Ashton rather than Michael. “Big party tonight at Rye’s.”

Luke still doesn't know half of the people whose parties he attends. He breaks eye contact with Michael and looks to the stove. There's a mess of pots and pans scattered about, a majority clean and unused.

“My nickname should be sandy cheeks.” He says.

Michael snorts, eyes softening and Calum elbows Luke again. It's a win for Luke, making Michael laugh; snort even.

“Maybe you should shower then.” Ashton bares his teeth in disgust and clicks his tongue. His gaze shoots over to Michael. “Maybe Michael could help you out with that.”

And it seems the tiny scrape forward has knocked Luke back six steps. Michael grumbles and scrapes his fork along his plate, scooping up eggs and shoveling them into his mouth. He eyes Luke up the while, brows scrunched.

“‘M eating.” Michael grumbles.

Luke swallows, elbowing Calum’s arm in hopes of the older boy leading the conversation in a different direction. One look to Calum, though, gives Luke the hint that maybe everyone is enjoying his embarrassment a little more than he is. “Well, when you’re done.”

Embarrassment burns through his body as Michael looks up at him, fork raised halfway to his mouth. Yolk drips from a tong back onto the plate and the kitchen is silent, give the radio.

“Alright.” Michael finally concedes. He gives a weak grin, eyebrow raised playfully. He finishes up his eggs, fork scraping against the stoneware.

Ashton mutters an excuse to start cleaning up the mess Michael had made and Calum’s disappeared upstairs. Luke stands, awkward and unsure, waiting for Michael. He continues to make a fool of himself, worse and worse every time.

There's no denying the attraction he feels to Michael, although he's sure it's been there all along. This week, these few days, have been a topsy turvy mess of emotions Luke hadn't realized he felt. He's gone from a prudish eighteen year old with shaky hands and stumbled over words, to having his dick sucked twice in one night.

“... and you didn't even put the milk away.” Ashton grumbles, slamming the fridge closed. He glares at Luke as if it's all his fault, which in a way, it is.

Michael chortles out a laugh as pushes his plate towards the eldest. “Sorry, mum.” He snickers and Luke can't help but grin. Ashton, clearly flustered, mumbles incoherent nonsense and glares at Michael.

“So,” Michael directs his attention to Luke, folding his hands on the counter and leaning forward. Luke shuffles forward. There's sand between his toes, scratchy and dry. He regrets not washing his legs off with the hose before coming in. “Do you wanna shower now, or?”

He leaves the question hanging. Ashton turns on the sink, pretends to be oblivious to the conversation going on, and scrubs at a frying pan.

Luke nods, cheeks heating up. “Now would be good, I'm sort of sandy.” Sandy Cheeks rears up in his mind and he groans at his stupidity.

Michael strips his shirt off and drops it to the floor. He raises an eyebrow teasingly. “You gonna blow me?”

Ashton chokes, sputtering out an excuse and stumbling from the room. He leaves the water running, dripping really, and the pan discarded in the basin. This is Ashton's fault in the first place, this shower idea, and he deserves to have to sit through whatever dirty talk Michael teases out.

“I guess.” Luke bounces back and forth on his heels. He's not opposed to the idea, not one bit, although the thought of sucking his dick under a constant stream of water isn't the nicest, the imagery makes up for it.

Michael grins. He stands, pushing the stool in and shuffles around from behind the island. His swim trunks hang low on his hips, enough that Luke can see the end of his tan line and the expanse of his pale groin disappearing beneath.

He leads Luke to the bathroom, bypassing Calum's room. Luke can hear Ashton talking, quick and softly - probably ranting over Michaels dirty mouth. Michael strips before Luke's even closed the door fully. His trunks are down around his ankles, boxers too, and his hand is wrapped around the base of his cock. He's half hard already, eyebrows furrowed as he touches himself.

Luke struggles to keep his gaze above Michael’s chest. His own cock stirs in his pants and he's suddenly weary of stripping down. He'll be naked, absolutely bare and open for Michael to drink in, touch even. It’s not the first, hopefully not the last either, but he has time to think about it, and how he’ll be naked and Michael will be able to see everything. Michael has no shame, doesn’t even attempt to look even a bit tousled at Luke’s fully - for lack of a better work - dressed state.

He’s immersed in getting himself off, hand quickening as he strokes his cock faster. Luke watches from the corner of his eye as he peels the loose tank-top he’d thrown on as they’d left the beach, and discards it to the floor.

They’re definitely crossing into unmarked territory now; showering together, doing whatever else feels right? It’s definitely more than Luke ever expected to be doing with Michael in the first place. He wants it though, whatever Michael’s willing to give, and it’s nerve wracking how easily he would hand himself over just to experience Michael’s touch to the fullest measure.

“Do you always shower with bottoms on?” Michael teases. He lets his gaze drop to Luke’s pants, and he hums appreciatively. “C’mon, don’t be a prude.”

But that’s what Luke is, in a sense. He’s a virgin, just experienced the touch of someone else’s hand on his dick, and had his first blow job.

Michael turns the water on. He’s paused stroking his flushed cock, now hard and leaking. Luke can’t help but take a peek, Michael’s definitely a work of art. He looks better than before - although Luke had been nursing his first extreme hangover.

“Yeah, yeah, alright.” Luke agrees despite his flustered thoughts. He’d offered this, the ball’s completely out of the court right now and really, there’s no going back. He pulls his trunks down slowly, positive he’s flushed a bright red as he cock bounces up, half hard and dribbling. It’s Michael’s fault completely and the older boy seems all too aware. He cocks an eyebrow, no shame as he stares at Luke’s dick.

“It’s pretty cute how inexperienced you are.” Michael says. His tone isn’t condescending, nor teasing. It has a hint of hunger and Luke bows his head, cheeks burning.

He let’s his trunks drop to the floor and kicks them off. Michael turns the shower head on, eyes flashing back to Luke. He stares hard, and really, Luke isn’t such a great thing to look at. He’s a mess of gangly limbs, all pale and slightly reddened from the sun, and uncoordinated joints. His ass isn’t even that great, maybe a little - only when it’s like, spread a bit, which he definitely doesn’t do or anything, except maybe sometimes, when he’s alone and in the mood to touch - but Michael seems appreciative as Luke stumbles past and climbs over the side of the tub.

“Yeah, it’s definitely cute being a fucking virgin.” Luke laughs. Michael hums and touches his elbow, climbing in after. He pulls the curtain closed and suddenly they’re closer, much more than Luke expected, although this definitely feels familiar.

It’s definitely unfair how good Michael looks with water dripping down his body, matting his hair to his head and washing down his face. He grins and pulls Luke’s body against his. He’s warm, the water even warmer, and Luke’s soaked, pulled under the spray.

Michael laughs as Luke’s blonde hair becomes a shade darker and sticks to his forehead. There’s nothing more that Luke wants to do than kiss Michael, lick his wet lips and pull his hair. He’s not going to initiate anything, though. Standing half-mast in the shower, flush against another boy - one he hadn’t gotten along with under recently - is enough torture. Luke can’t go making a fool of himself anymore.

“You’re hogging all the water.” Michael laughs, spitting water at Luke. It hits his shoulder and Luke let’s out a curse.

“You’re so nasty!” He laughs, pushing Michael back. Michael grabs his wrist, wrapping his other arm around Luke’s waist. His cock is hard against Luke’s thigh. They’re faces are only inches apart, they’re sharing the same breath and it’s intense. Michael’s green eyes have grown darker, a rich forest green with specks of brown scattered about. There’s a bead of water on his eyebrow ring.

Michael’s hips shift, cock pressing harder to Luke’s thigh. His jaw clenches, slackening just as quickly. Water drips off of his nose and Luke’s gaze drops to his lips. They’re sinfully red, plump and bitten from Michael chewing on them. They quirk up in a grin, more like a smirk, and Luke catches a flash of teeth. “You’re eager.”

That’s one word for it. Luke swallows, nodding. No words come out, he doesn’t even attempt to force them. Michael’s touch is burning, his cock grinding against Luke’s thigh. He seems all too confident in this situation, more so than Luke is. He kisses Luke hard, fingers digging into Luke’s hip.

Luke can’t help but reach up and tangle his hand through Michael’s hair, tugging it hard. It pulls a groan from the older boy as he pulls back, Luke’s lower lip between his teeth. He hums, letting his lip go. His breath comes in a rush and he’s pushing Michael back, following closely and shoving him up against the wall, pushing his lips to Michael’s hard.

Their kiss is full of tongue and water, and Luke’s choking, swallowing the throaty sounds that emit from Michael’s mouth he steps in between the older boys legs and presses his thigh up against his cock. It takes a moment, maybe a few, Luke’s not counting, before Michael’s pushing Luke back.

  
He slips, nearly dropping down onto his ass before Michael’s tugging him back. “I forgot we’re in the shower.” Michael whispers. He grins sheepishly and Luke wills his heart to slow.

“As we drown in water, you forget.” Luke says. He rolls his eyes, ignoring Michaels scoff.

“Hand me the shampoo.”

Luke raises an eyebrow but turns to grab the bottle. It's on the shelf near Calum's towel, green and streaked with an even softer green gel - whomever last used it left it open and oozing. He doesn't stand back up when Michaels flush against his back, hands on his hips and groin pressed tight to his back.

Michaels cock is hard, hot and wet, rubbing along Luke's ass. It presses between his cheeks and Luke stumbles forward, knocking his shoulder into the wall. Michael mutters out an apology, grip tightening on his hips. He pulls Luke against him and rocks his hips up.

“Been thinking about fucking you in the shower for a while now.” Michael confesses. He kisses the boys shoulder, leaves a trail up the side of his throat. “But,” He says, punctuated with a thrust. “I'll take what I can get.”

Luke's not sure how he feels about this, about anything - although he's quite fond of the feel of Michael's cock on his ass, slippery and hot. “And you call me eager.” Luke doesn't point out the fact that they've just bypassed their mutual hatred into whatever this is; no he keeps quiet and gives Michael room to think it over for himself. He raises his hips for Michael, ass pushed against his cock.

His hand moves from Luke's hipbone to his cock, wrapping around him and stroking quickly. There's no gentleness, no easing him into it. Just a small hand with a tight grip tugging him off quickly under the hot spray.

“Feel good?” Michael asks, teeth grazing Luke's ear. The blonde nods, tipping his head back until it rests on Michael's shoulder. His legs feel like jelly, stomach tightening into a coil and threatening to spring.

Michael moves faster against him, thrusts uneven with his hand. Luke's hips stutter forward as he chokes on a garbled up moan. He's going to come soon, and with Michael’s uneven rutting, it seems he will be, too.

The shower slowly grows colder and Luke hasn't even shampooed his hair yet. He lets out a cry, something similar to a weak scream before Michael bites his shoulder blade, his body jolting forward as he comes. He paints thin ribbons of white along the back of the bathtub and curtain and Michaels pinky.

“Fuck.” Michael curses, breath coming harder. He huffs loudly against Luke's throat, grinding his hips forward faster. He pants, fingers splayed across Luke's abdomen and gripping hard onto his hips.

Luke's breath catches in his throat as Michael groans, deep and loud, and comes against his ass. It's warm, a difference to the now cool water spraying down on them. Michael shudders against him, panting and holding tight. He makes no move to back up, to give Luke any breathing room.

“It's cold.” Luke complains after a while. Michael hums and turns them around. He washes Luke's ass off, grabbing at it playfully. He kisses the center of Luke's spine.

“Hurry the fuck up.” Calum calls from the hallway. It's followed by snickering and a door slams shut. Michael sighs against Luke's shoulder.

“No more hooking up with random guys.” He says.

Luke turns to look at him. “What?” There's no way he's heard Michael correctly.

Michael stares at him, green eyes filled with something Luke doesn't know. “You're mine now, prude.” He turns off the water and hands Luke a towel, pulling his own over his shoulders. It's the first time they've broken apart since getting in the bathtub.

He doesn't argue, there's no point. He’ll wait it out, however long it takes until Michael cracks and brings home another girl, or guy, and Luke will bring James home, or whoever else leaves him interested.

It won't be long, he figures. Michael ties his towel around his waist, hair still dripping wet. Luke hip checks Michael out of the way, holding his own towel in hand still. He climbs from the tub and dries off on the mat.

“I mean it,” Michael says.

“Alright.” Luke says. He thinks back to their earlier conversation. “Do you plan on fucking me in the shower?”

Michael hums as Luke dries his hair. The prior innocence he'd held, the fear of being bare in front of Michael, has faded almost completely.

“We'll see if you're good.”

And they're suddenly crossing even further into a territory Luke knows almost nothing about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a new fic but I've only posted it on wattpad so far since I'm going to post it as a one shot on here. if you're interested in reading it beforehand (and waiting for updates) check it out at my account @bottomluke it's called Blonde :) 
> 
> anyway, tell me what you think! I love feedback! :)
> 
> don't forget you can find me at tumblr @antisocialhood

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it, first chapter up.
> 
> It's not too long, not too short. I've been working for a while on this story and I just couldn't figure out how I wanted this to go but I had a lot of help from crash-queen on tumblr (when I say a lot, I mean A LOT. So THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU) and I've now kind of become comfortable with this whole story.
> 
>  
> 
> It's going to be a long ride. I can tell you that much, and I'm super excited to start this off.
> 
> Leave me some feedback, please. Comments are so important (I love knowing how you guys feel about different things and your opinions all mean so much to me) Kudos if you enjoyed.
> 
> Don't forget, you can send me prompts or requests on Tumbler @/antisocialhood.
> 
> Also, if anyone knows how to add link's into notes, please please please leave me a very detailed explanation either here or on tumblr because I can't for the life of me figure it out!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed,
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter 2!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x


End file.
